<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxies Apart by lilacs_with_lavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745349">Galaxies Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender'>lilacs_with_lavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Diverges from canon in chapter 2, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Jedi Jon Snow, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Remix 2020, Jonerys are the galaxy's biggest idiots, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Past Abuse, Redemption, Reylo/Jonerys remix, Smut, You'll figure out who everyone is quickly it's not confusing I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen can barely remember a time where she hasn't been consumed by her own anger. Ever since she joined The First Order and took up the mantel of her sith father Aerys she's gone by Khaleesi, hoping to grow as strong with the Dark Side of the force as he was in order to prove herself to her overbearing master, Supreme Leader Cersei Lannister. </p><p>Meanwhile halfway across the galaxy, an orphan named Jon rescues a small orange and white BB unit and is thrown into a world of kill or be killed, the neverending battle between the dark and the light suddenly resting heavily on his shoulders. </p><p>What neither of them anticipated was the bond that would bring them together, the Force drawing them ever closer to one another. And although both can't deny the attraction between them, the question is, will their differences and dark pasts bind them together or force them galaxies apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonerys Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Finally, you get to see my six month long labor of love that has been blocking all the updates I know you're all clamoring for. But don't worry, after this, I'm planning on a couple of one-shots to give myself a break, (trust me between this beast of a fic and the shit ton of school work I've been plowing through daily I deserve it), I'm going to get on those updates!</p><p>A big thanks to lawonderlandwriter and lastnameshirogane, I am positive this fic would be a disaster without their thoughtful edits, feedback, and encouragement! </p><p>This first chap is basic TFA canon, but I encourage you to stick it out so you really get a feel for the characters! There's a lot of insight into Dany's backstory especially here. And please if you're not a reylo shipper don't scoff at this fic and turn away! While it is based on their relationship there are significant changes, as I don't agree wholly with the healthiness of their canon relationship. Now read on and enjoy without any reylo-based bias please!</p><p>Liles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 1. - The Awakening</p><p>
  <b>Khaleesi</b>
</p><p>The ship landed amidst the chaos almost silently, the sound of blaster shots punctuated with the screams of innocents barely audible through the command shuttle’s thick carbon plating. She stood in the center of the walkway, a sharp metallic hiss signaling the opening of the craft’s landing doors. Nerves skittered across the surface of her consciousness but she shoved them aside angrily, fear was for the weak, and Khaleesi had <em> never </em>been weak. </p><p>As soon as her boots touched the sand, guards fell into step behind her, their steady footfalls drowned out by the villagers’ pitiful cries. Khaleesi did not care for them, she was here for the old man. Her walk radiated power as she strode toward him, a part of her reveling in the fact that <em> she </em> had the upper hand, that to her this man was nothing. </p><p>She stopped in front of him, the desert’s night winds ruffling her cowl as she spoke to him, her tone immaculately devoid of emotion and her voice a clear electronically altered baritone. </p><p>“Look how <em> old </em>you’ve become.”</p><p>Barristan peered at her, his eyes sad and tired, the guards shoved him towards her and he stood alone. </p><p>“Something far worse has happened to you.”</p><p>Khaleesi paused, shoving down the flicker of <em> feeling </em> the old man’s words pulled from her. She blinked once behind the cool black metal, frustration’s familiar tendrils caressing her mind. This was already taking too long.</p><p>“You know what I’ve come for.”</p><p>“I know where you come from."</p><p>The muscle under her right eye began to twitch.</p><p>“Before you called yourself Khaleesi.”</p><p>She cut him off before the old Jedi worshipper could ramble on any longer.</p><p>“The map, to Stark. We know you found it.”</p><p>Khaleesi turned away slightly, her voice more forceful when she commanded the old man that had once safeguarded her family.</p><p>“And now you’re going to give it to The First Order.”</p><p>The old man peered up at her, his gaze searching as he spoke with that sage wisdom she had grown used to.“The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”</p><p>She turned back and stepped close from him, her tone dripping danger as it filtered through the mask.</p><p>“I’ll show you the <em> Dark Side. </em>”</p><p>Barristan did nothing of course, not even flinching at the venom in her words. He merely looked at her, resigned and pierced her with his level gaze.</p><p>“You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your <em> family </em>.”</p><p>At that word her vision blurred with anger, the burning village distorting as her right hand began to itch for her saber. When she spoke again, the deep voice was deathly calm.</p><p>“You are so right.”</p><p>The words had barely left her mouth when the crackling hum of her saber filled the village, her right arm swinging wide as she cut the old man down violently. Sadistic satisfaction taking root for a split second as she watched another part of her <em> family </em>fall. </p><p>But before she could bask in the feeling her senses tingled and the hand that had just hooked the saber to her belt was thrown out to the side. Khaleesi stopped the blast mid-air and froze it’s obviously unintelligent source without breaking a sweat, the look of shock on the woman’s face illuminated by the shot’s blue glow. </p><p>Khaleesi watched with mild disinterest behind her mask as they brought the violently struggling woman before her to her knees. She knelt before her in the sand curiously, watching the woman’s green eyes flash as she clenched her jaw, chestnut-colored hair spilling from a bun at her nape and fresh cuts marring her skin. </p><p>“So… who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?”</p><p>She tilted her head, skirting over the woman’s consciousness and picking through her recent thoughts so easily that Khaleesi found what she needed in no time. </p><p>“The old man gave it to you.”</p><p>The woman prattled on despite Khaleesi’s words. </p><p>“It’s just very hard to understand you with all the-”</p><p>“Search her.”</p><p>The guards patted the cocky woman down roughly, and she grunted and cursed them but of course,</p><p>“Nothing ma’am.”</p><p>Khaleesi had expected as much, the woman was clearly with The Resistance.</p><p>“Put her on board.”</p><p>Expectedly, as she stared at the old man’s body, Brienne’s heavy footsteps approached from behind. </p><p>“Ma’am, the villagers.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, she knew what her answer would be. Brienne just enjoyed following orders. Khaleesi didn’t hesitate, she gave the penned in Force worshippers a glance and then-<br/>
<br/>
“Kill them all."</p><p>She watched as the red blasts lit up the night, their screams eventually stopping a minute or so after Brienne’s command. Only when she started back to her ship did Khaleesi stop, for once sensing someone else’s inner turmoil. When she turned to look however there was only a lone trooper staring at her, a quick glance into their mind revealing it to be AA-2187.</p><p>
  <em> Strange. </em>
</p><p>Continuing on her way, the masked woman clothed entirely in black returned to her ship, releasing her hold on the frozen blaster shot and not looking back as she heard it strike a target.</p><p>~*~</p><p>She stood before the door to the interrogation room, taking in a slow breath before reviewing the information that had been relayed to her moments before. The woman behind this polished black door was a resistance pilot, supposedly the best according to the most viable source of information she had… herself. Yet despite the torture droid’s best efforts she had yet to reveal the location of the map.</p><p>They needed the map to Stark.  If she didn’t get it, the gods only knew what Cersei would do to her this time. </p><p>That and her hatred for her old master drove Khaleesi down to the cell blocks. The reason why she was stepping through the automatic door now, the familiar all-consuming feeling of anger soothing her anxiety. </p><p>She stepped up to the unconscious woman in the chair, surveying her bloodied face and sweat-drenched hair before speaking.</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>She sneered at Khaleesi, her roguish smirk reappearing briefly. “Not really.”</p><p>“I had no idea we had the <em> best </em>pilot in the resistance on our hands.”</p><p>The woman was Margaery Tyrell, one of Lyanna’s resistance fighters, and as Cersei had so kindly reminded her moments before she was their <em> only </em>lead on the map. </p><p>“I’m impressed… no one has been able to get out of you where exactly the map is.”</p><p>The woman spit at Khaleesi’s feet and she almost recoiled in disgust, <em> almost. </em></p><p>“You should’ve given it to them, I’m far less patient.”</p><p>Real fear flooded the woman’s expression for the first time now, and Khaleesi reveled in it, the way her pupils contracted and her breathing quickened. She stretched out a delicate gloved hand and shoved her way into the woman’s mind with ease, sifting through Margaery’s panicked thoughts in search of the map’s location. </p><p>When she hit a barrier Khaleesi knew she had found what she was looking for, barely exerting her full strength as she pushed at it teasingly. The pilot was brave but she was breaking, sweat running down the sides of her blood-stained cheeks as she strained against the metal chair’s restraints. </p><p>Khaleesi <em> almost </em>pitied her when her defenses shattered easily, the once protected memory showing the pilot speaking hurriedly to a small BB droid in the Jakku desert. She left the defeated woman where she lay, imprisoned and now unconscious, but for some reason the echo of her screams stayed with her, reverberating in her head for much longer than was usual.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“What do you mean the prisoner had help?”</p><p>Sansa’s cold cruel voice reverberated through the control room with menace, Khaleesi watched as the lieutenant reporting to her trembled. </p><p>“One of ours ma’am a-a stormtrooper we think.”</p><p>Her colleague’s ice-cold eyes narrowed in disgust.</p><p>“Which. One.”</p><p>An officer responded quickly that they were scouring the databases but Khaleesi had the strange feeling she already knew who it was.</p><p>“AA-2187.”</p><p>Sansa whipped around to face the masked woman.</p><p>“What? How do you know?”</p><p>“I just do, ask Grey.”</p><p>As usual, the red-haired general was skeptical of anything Khaleesi said or did so naturally, she called in Grey. Khaleesi watched, bored, as the loyal troop commander confirmed what she had assumed. </p><p>“Why on earth haven't we gotten a search party down to Jakku yet?! The droid is still there, and we need that map!”</p><p>As usual, she tuned out Sansa’s frustrated tirade and left the bridge, ignoring the strange tug she felt when glancing at the orange desert planet and instead heading to her quarters. As soon as the door slid shut she collapsed on the small bed pallet, shedding her cowl and resisting the urge to curl up in the wool blankets and never leave. </p><p>Lately, it had been getting harder and harder to block them out, the screams and the petrified faces of those she’d killed. Before she could allow herself to think that perhaps what she had done to Barristan was unjust her mind was invaded and the snide voice of Cersei echoed in her head.</p><p>
  <em> You did well retrieving the location of the map my young apprentice, but you let the pilot escape to Jakku. </em>
</p><p>Khaleesi winced, scrambling any regret she had been feeling quickly lest her mentor see it weighing on her conscience.</p><p>
  <em> That was the fault of the General and her defunct troops Supreme Leader.  </em>
</p><p>The disgust in Cersei’s tone was audible, her voice booming inside her head as she lectured her. </p><p>
  <em> Get that droid. You are the daughter of Darth Aerys do not disappoint me. </em>
</p><p>Just like that Cersei was gone and Khaleesi picked herself up off the bed, turning to glance at the pedestal in the center of her all-black room. The pedestal that held her father’s old mask, the pedestal she worshipped… </p><p>
  <em> A man like him would never have been this weak. </em>
</p><p>She left the sparse room with a hardened resolve. The map would be hers to deliver to Cersei, Khaleesi would make sure of it. And then her mentor would finally find her worthy of her father's name. </p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ma’am, w-we failed to acquire the droid on Jakku.”</p><p>The cold impassive mask hid the fury that contorted her face at the lieutenant’s words, her hand instinctively yearning for her saber, but the man wasn’t done.</p><p>“It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian white T-model freighter.”</p><p>Her left eye began to twitch, <em> why of all the ships. </em></p><p>“The droid… stole a freighter?”</p><p>The blithering lieutenant took a nervous gulp of air, “Not exactly ma’am… he had help.”</p><p>
  <em> What did he just say? </em>
</p><p>She turned on her heel slowly the nervous twitch morphing into a silent snarl as the stupid man began speaking again.</p><p>“We have no confirmation but we believe AA-2187 may have helped in the escape-”</p><p>Khaleesi didn’t know when her saber had flown to her hand but it didn’t matter, the buzz of it’s cracked kyber crystal like a drug as she slashed through the nearest control panel, hacking until all that was left was a tangle of melting metal. </p><p>She took a shaky breath through her mask, sheathing her sword-like lightsaber and risking a glance at the shaking lieutenant.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>Again the insolent fool gulped nervously, “The two were accompanied by a boy-”</p><p>She whipped around, using the force to reach for the lieutenant and choking him, blinded by anger as the meek man spluttered and flailed.</p><p>“What. <em> Boy </em>.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“The droid will soon be delivered to The Resistance.”</p><p>Cersei’s hologram was magnified, the size and scale of it forcing Khaleesi and the general at her side to raise their heads in order to speak with her.</p><p>“Leading them to the last Jedi. If Stark returns… the new Jedi will rise.”</p><p>The scarred and twisted side of her face was hidden in shadow, but Khaleesi could tell the Supreme Leader was <em> not </em> pleased. Of course, the oblivious idiot beside her didn’t know when to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>“Supreme Leader I take full responsibility-”</p><p>Cersei’s hologram stood with a roar, “GENERAL! Our strategy must now change.”</p><p>Khaleesi felt Sansa quivering beside her, so<em> desperate </em>to prove her worth.</p><p>“The weapon, it is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports The Resistance; The Republic."</p><p>Driven on by Cersei’s silence the redheaded woman’s voice quavered with eagerness, bent on pleasing The Supreme Leader.</p><p>“Without their friends, The Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Stark.”</p><p>The holographic woman above sat back down, her decadent gold robe hanging off her shoulders disturbingly low, and her hand resting almost boredly under her unblemished cheek.</p><p>“Go, oversee preparations.”</p><p>“Yes, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>Sansa’s voice dripped with satisfaction, her cold blue eyes turning to stare at Khaleesi as she smirked triumphantly. As usual, Khaleesi could care less, her face remaining passively disgusted underneath the mask as the General retreated, and she turned back to her master.</p><p>“There has been an awakening. Have you felt it, my apprentice?”</p><p>
  <em> Ever since the rebel pilot’s escape… </em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Cersei wasn’t done however, her gnarled fingers reached to point at Khaleesi’s cloaked figure, the nails painted a ghastly shade of red.</p><p>“There’s something more. The droid <em> you </em> and the general failed to acquire is aboard the Millennium Falcon, in the hands of your <em> brother, </em>Rhaegar Targaryen.”</p><p>At his name she felt Cersei’s grasp on her mind tightening, feeling, <em> searching </em>, for weakness. The pain was blinding and she winced as the words struggled to leave her mouth.</p><p>“He means <em> nothing </em>to me.”</p><p>But it was no use. Her master was too strong, and her mind was too weak to hide her inner turmoil. Cersei stared at her doubtfully looking almost disgusted with what she saw.</p><p>“Even you, Master of the Seven Sons have <em> never </em>faced such a test.”</p><p>Khaleesi’s voice was steely when she responded, a measure of confidence restored at the mention of one of her many titles.</p><p>“By the grace of your training, I will <em> not </em>be seduced.”</p><p>The monstrous woman regarded her speculatively, blonde straw-like hair beginning to fade as the hologram ended and her last words echoed through the chamber.<br/>
“We shall see.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>Her head was bent in a submission of reverence, the podium to which she bowed showing her a glossy reflection of the mask that she hid behind. Khaleesi’s voice echoed through the empty chamber, it’s pitiful broken quality making her cringe in shame. </p><p>“I feel it again… the pull to the light.”</p><p>She refused to acknowledge the way in which Rhaegar affected her. But her heart could not deny the hopeful tug it gave at the mention of her father’s name.</p><p>“The Supreme Leader <em> senses </em>it.”</p><p>Cersei would kill her if she broke down the barriers of Khaleesi’s mind and found out just how conflicted she was.</p><p>
  <em> That will never happen. </em>
</p><p>“Show me again the power of the darkness.”</p><p>Her voice implored the lifeless helm at the top of the podium, pleading with it because she needed to be reminded. <em> Needed </em>to know that everything she had done had been worth it, that the darkness had been worth it.  “And I will let nothing stand in our way.”</p><p>She spoke with fevered conviction now, her voice trembling with passion. </p><p>“Show me…. Father.” Khaleesi’s breath had quickened and her right hand gripped the arm of the chair she sat upon.</p><p>“And I will finish what you started.” She blinked, stilling for a moment and then rising quickly, striding from her chambers with hardened resolve and heading for the bridge.</p><p>When she arrived she was greeted by Sansa’s customary sneer. “Khaleesi. Kind of you to finally grace us with your presence.”</p><p>The dragon reared its head, her anger quick to catch underneath the general’s blue gaze. “You’re lucky I grace you with anything other than death, General.”</p><p>Before Sansa could look anymore insulted however an admiral approached, his nervous gulp and the permeating aura of fear around his mind giving away nothing, as that’s what she always sensed when on the bridge.</p><p>“Ma’am we’ve found the droid, one of our sympathizers sent a transmission from Takodana.” </p><p>Khaleesi’s mask hid the sinister grin that began crawling its way up her mouth, her voice solid and clear when she spoke. “Gather a task force. I’ll get the map myself.”</p><p>
  <em> And no one will stand in my way. </em>
</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <b> Abduction</b>
</p><p>He was panicking. The scream of the First Order’s ships were growing nearer and Jon’s head was spinning as the forest around him spun to a halt. The last two days had gone from strange to absolutely insane. Rescuing a resistance droid from Tito had been one thing but then helping a runaway resistance fighter? Not to mention meeting <em> the </em>Rhaegar Targaryen and his wookie Chewbacca. Then they find out that tiny BB unit is carrying a map to Ned Stark? Who just happens to be the Galaxy's last jedi?!</p><p>This all would have been fine, exciting even if Arya hadn’t decided to leave… Jon thought that being in the Resistance meant you never ran from a fight,  but what did he know. Everything had spiraled out of control from there. </p><p>Christ, he hadn’t meant to follow the creepy voices down to that basement. He hadn’t meant to touch <em> Ned Stark’s </em>lightsaber! Seven hells those visions had scared him. And now the wrinkled wise alien Rhaegar called Maz was telling him he needs to go meet Ned fucking Stark. Rhaegar, as amazing a pilot as he was, wouldn't understand. Even if it was unrealistic that lightsaber had called to him right? Maybe… maybe Ned Stark could help him understand why he could hear those voices… why he- </p><p>
  <em> “Roger that we’re sweeping the surrounding forest now.”  </em>
</p><p>Jon whipped around, clumsily pulling the blaster Rhaegar had given him from his belt and pressing the trigger frantically. Nothing happened and BB-8 whirred frantically beside him. The glossy white troopers were wandering closer and it wasn’t firing.</p><p><em> Shit shit shit- </em>“Gah the safety!”</p><p>He flicked it off and fired, the power of the tiny thing jolting his entire body and knocking one of them to the ground. The other spotted him then and fired missing Jon narrowly and hitting the tree behind him. One more frantic shot and he fell too. </p><p>Jon froze, his eyes wide as he looked at the still smoking thing in his hands. Had he just killed those men?</p><p>But before he could dwell on that particular fact a strange cold feeling crept over his skin, someone else’s presence making itself known. It scared him, the invisible weight of it overwhelming his senses and making his head spin slightly. He knelt down next to the small droid, afraid of what he was feeling.</p><p>“You have to keep going. Stay out of sight. I’ll try to fight them off.” He was breathing hard, and stubborn pieces of hair had escaped his bun, sticking to his forehead which was slick with sweat. </p><p>The droid beeped and Jon understood, the BB unit was a kind little thing.</p><p>“I hope so too.” </p><p>Then they went their separate ways and he plunged deeper into the forest, the presence behind him looming closer in a way that made breathing difficult. </p><p>When he could no longer hear the muffled automated voice of troopers searching the forest instead of being comforted his fear was consuming him. The ice cold feeling of dread sank deep into the pit of his stomach and refused to move as he turned to scan the perimeter of trees in his proximity. </p><p>Jon could hear his heart beating out of his chest, and his grip on the blaster tightened, his frantic backtracking taking him within a small fissure in the forest floor. Just as he was about to run a loud <em> crack </em> of energy split through the forest’s silence and a tall utterly dark masked figure approached him.</p><p>He had only ever heard stories of the masked being that had supposedly murdered millions, his visions had shown the man as well, his red saber rife with distended energy. Akin to the man’s soul Jon imagined, but now it was headed towards him, and all he could do was fire the small weapon in his hands. </p><p>What once had seemed to him to be powerful bursts of energy now glanced off the cloaked man’s saber, the lifeless mask reflecting their red glow as he advanced on him. Jon backed up faster, his back hitting wall after wall of rock until he climbed from the pit and turned his breathing now punctuated with grunts of frustration as his shots glanced off the taller man’s saber. </p><p>Then he froze. Not on purpose, every muscle in his body simply refused to respond. His eyes were the only things able to dart frantically to the masked figure’s expressionless face. Was this the work of the masked bastard?</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he really is a sith…  </em>
</p><p>Jon was too afraid to care, the man was coming closer his masked head tilted slightly looking him over from head to frozen toe and then he spoke. “The boy I’ve heard so much about.”</p><p>If they could move Jon’s eyebrows would have knit together in confusion, the man sounded more like a machine… his voice robotic and strangely deep. But then he moved out of sight and Jon tried his hardest to move only succeeding in shaking slightly, his breathing becoming frantic as the masked man’s lightsaber swung to hover next to his neck.</p><p>The man’s voice was almost calm but anger suffused his last words as he spoke, practically whispering into Jon’s ear. </p><p>“The droid. <em> Where is it? </em>” </p><p>He refused to speak, the masked figure’s presence invading his mind now, cold stabs of pain pricking his conscious as the man skimmed through his most recent thoughts. Jon couldn’t remember when the hooded man had put away his saber but now his hand was outstretched, aiming at his head, the mask’s vacant eyes boring into Jon’s grey ones. </p><p>“The map… you’ve seen it.” It was a statement, and Jon knew then he was utterly and magnificently screwed. </p><p>“Ma’am Resistance fighters, we need more troops!”</p><p>The figure paused, stepping away from Jon’s painfully contorted face and turning to answer the troopers. “Pull the division out. Forget the droid, we have what we need.”</p><p>Before Jon could process why exactly the figure had answered to “ma’am” or why the First Order didn’t need BB-8 his eyes bulged and the world went dark.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Arya was scared, she should never have left Jon with Maz and Rhaegar. Now she was without a weapon and hiding under the rubble of what was left of Maz’s palace on Takodana. She was just AA-2187 the cowardly stormtrooper who always ran from a fight and now her old unit was probably out there sweeping the forest for BB-8 with the rest of them. </p><p>
  <em> And Jon’s out there with them. </em>
</p><p>Besides Marg, Jon was the only one who had shown her kindness since her mistake, and since she blamed herself for the pretty Resistance pilot’s death she knew she couldn’t let the same happen to the kind scavenger boy from Jakku.</p><p>She darted out of the rubble after Rhaegar, Maz’s shouting stopping her halfway when she realized she was weaponless. The tiny old woman looked up at her with large eyes and shouted over the sounds of battle. “Jon and BB-8! They need you, now go!”</p><p>Arya shook her head frantically, uneven brown hair getting in her face as she shouted back. </p><p>“I need a weapon!”</p><p>The older woman’s small hand reached out and grabbed Arya’s, the one that was still clutched around the lightsaber, strange all knowing eyes meeting her own. “You have one!” </p><p>And with that realization she flicked the laser sword on and dove into the midst of the fighting. </p><p>The lightsaber’s power almost scared her, its blade slicing cleanly through the chest plate of a stormtrooper that could have easily been her. It had only been days but Arya felt like it had been years since she had put that helmet on.</p><p>And when one shouted “Traitor!” From across the battlefield she had no regrets, only pitying the fool she was about to kill for not leaving as she did. </p><p>Rhaegar beat her to it by killing the trooper she had been grappling with and offering her his hand. She took it. The older man’s silver ponytail was slightly dirtied from the rubble but his roguish smile was still present, his large Wookiee co-pilot standing beside him.</p><p>“You alright kid?”</p><p>Arya’s eyes were still wide, her heart thumping away with adrenaline as she nodded. Before she could thank him however, “Hands up! Drop your weapons, drop 'em!”</p><p>One of the troopers held his blaster to Rhaegar’s head, and the older man’s grin slid to a grimace. But before Arya could panic properly the storm troopers turned as one, their helmets raised in a way that usually meant trouble. But now she realized it meant <em> rescue </em>. </p><p>Even Rhaegar cracked a smile when the squadron of x-wings came into view and Arya smiled too, an expression that was quickly becoming less and less foreign to her. </p><p>All of them converged on the First Order’s troops quickly disposing of large groups of troopers, and though normally she would mourn her old comrades Arya couldn’t bring herself to. They had just tried to kill them and now in an instant they were saved! One pilot in particular stood out their barrel rolls and nose dives impressing even Rhaegar she could tell, and she whooped loudly as they flew by and shot down troopers like it was the easiest thing in the world. </p><p>It made her want to join The Resistance… <em> for real.  </em></p><p>But her joy at their rescue disappeared when she heard Chewie’s distressed call, her feet carrying her to the Wookiee before she even realized why he had called. </p><p>It was Jon. </p><p>Khaleesi has him. The woman feared by all troopers and commanders alike, was carrying him in her arms like a limp doll. While Rhaegar and Chewie stood by sadly and did <em> nothing </em>.</p><p>Arya screamed. “JON! Jon! No, Jon!!!”</p><p>She was running forward, would’ve kept going had Rhaegar not pulled her back by Marg’s jacket, holding it tightly until the bat-like command ship took off into the atmosphere and out of sight. </p><p>And Arya sank to her knees in the soft earth, Rhaegar’s hand still on her shoulder as her eyes started to glaze with tears. She would not cry, AA-2187 never cried. </p><p>~*~</p><p><strong>Interrogation</strong> </p><p>Jon woke with a start, his head foggy as he took in the glossy black walls surrounding him. His first realization was that he could not move, the second was that the masked figure from before was squatting before him, his head tilted slightly, almost curious. </p><p>He had been captured. The sudden realization almost brought tears to his eyes, thoughts of Rhaegar and Arya’s safety overwhelming him as he looked down at the man squatting before him in distress. </p><p>“Where am I?” He’d meant for it to sound strong but his voice had wavered with fear. </p><p>“You’re my guest.” That monotone voice unnerved Jon, his anxiety growing by the second as he answered.</p><p>“Where are the others?” He held his breath then trying not to appear worried, he definitely failed in doing so.</p><p>“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” The masked figure pauses for effect and Jon, in that moment, would have liked no better than to see this monster shot through with blaster holes. </p><p>“You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” Jon let out a soft breath, trying not to appear too relieved, and instead thinking of all the ways he would kill this bastard if he were ever given the chance. </p><p>The masked man, apparently looking into his mind again, tilted his head slightly. </p><p>“You still want to kill me?”</p><p>He hardened his voice then, his confidence regained by focusing the anger he held for this First Order scum. “That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”</p><p>The man was quiet, and then to Jon’s surprise, he stood and lifted the mask off his face, a metallic hissing coming from the metal helm. And Jon, though he had tried to appear nonchalant, gaped at the sight before him. </p><p>The masked man was quite plainly a masked <em> woman. </em>And to complicate things further she was… breathtakingly gorgeous. Her lips were full and blush pink, her silver hair pulled back in a braided ponytail but escaping in messy ringlets down the side of her face. If she hadn’t been piercing him with a death glare he might’ve just gotten lost in her strange violet eyes, her very face beckoning him to give up all of his secrets, let down every guard he had and-</p><p>“Surprised?” She sneered at him and just like that reality slapped Jon in the face, this woman had tried to <em> kill </em> his friends. He closed his mouth and frowned, refusing to answer his beautiful captor. He tried not to be intimidated but she circled him, like a wolf stalking its prey, slamming her helmet down on a pedestal so hard Jon jumped out of his seat. </p><p>“Tell me about the droid.”</p><p>The woman before him didn’t flinch, her gaze was stone cold as she spoke, and Jon noticed when not being warped by her mask her voice was actually quite pleasant. But he schooled his expression into a blank slate, eyes focusing on the opposite wall as he spoke with a robotic-like cadence.</p><p>“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal-”</p><p>His captor cut him off with a trace of disgust in her deceptively pleasant voice. </p><p>“It’s carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest recovered from the archives of The Empire but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.” Jon watched as her brows drew together in confusion? Or was that frustration?</p><p>“You<em> . </em> The <em> scavenger </em>.”</p><p>She took his discomfort at this title as a sign of weakness. Jon was sure because she leaned in close, her hot breath almost tickling his ear. He stared straight ahead, ignoring how close she was, ignoring how she smelled of smoke and burnt vanilla, and most <em> definitely </em> ignoring how her lips parted slightly when she slid her eyes over him. </p><p>“You know I can take whatever I want?” Her voice was like sin itself, and Jon could hear the innuendo in it, hatred returning in full force at her deadly suggestion. This woman was a murderer. And he would not give her what she wanted. </p><p>So he did not answer.</p><p>But he didn’t have to. She stretched out a gloved hand to his temple and forced her way into his mind within seconds. It felt as if her glove radiated heat, some part of him registering that he was panting with the effort of fighting her, this foreign consciousness in his mind probing his deepest thoughts. </p><p>“You’re so lonely… so afraid to leave.” Jon registered the wetness of tears on his cheeks but could not remember when he had started crying, her sultry voice laced with wicked intent all he could hear.</p><p>“At night, <em> desperate </em> to sleep… you imagine an ocean,” <em> Gods no please not that one. </em></p><p>But his captor was relentless. “I see it, I see the island... “ Then her hold on her mind tightened slightly and Jon could barely breathe, somehow experiencing her anger as his own.</p><p>“And Rhaegar Targaryen… you feel like he’s the father you’ve never had.” She grits her teeth and the bleeding effect allows Jon to feel a margin of hurt in her invasive consciousness. </p><p>“He would’ve disappointed you.” Jon recoils at these negative sentiments about Rhaegar, the closest thing he’s known to a mentor, a teacher,  and yes even a <em> father. </em></p><p>“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” He’s surprised when she steps away, her presence dulling but not retreating, at least giving him a moment to collect his plundered thoughts.</p><p>“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there… and now you’ll give it to me.” Her gloved hand is still stretched towards his face, a look of fierce determination in the woman’s eyes. And then she was back in his head, trying to force entry like before but Jon was ready now, his instincts telling him to fight back but the force of this newly discovered power overwhelming him.</p><p>Again the woman’s violet eyes found his, peering it felt, into his very soul. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”</p><p>And so he latched onto the connection she had forged between their minds, instinctively using whatever new power this was to push back her influence. It was with difficulty that he strained and spoke the words, “I’m not giving you anything.”</p><p>The silver-haired woman smirked, the sight startlingly pretty before she opened her mouth.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>He had only been pushing at what he assumed was her mental barrier for a few seconds however when he realized her face was contorting with what looked like immense effort. Spurts of her immense force would ram his progress back but Jon pushed past it, the veins along his neck jumping as he strained out of the interrogation chair. And just like that he entered her consciousness, a heavy dark cloud that he barely even sensed before being assaulted by her many dark thoughts and feelings. But one above all repeated itself over and over.</p><p>“You… you’re afraid,” her beautiful eyes widened in surprise, “afraid that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Aerys.”</p><p>She ripped her arm away from him, the connection between their minds torn asunder at the same time as she stepped back from him. His captor was breathing hard, her eyes still wide with shock, though now there was clear anger there as well. But Jon didn’t look away from her, the lingering feeling of her mind still imprinted on his own thoughts.</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <b>Torn Apart</b>
</p><p>“The <em> Scavenger </em> resisted YOU?!”</p><p>Khaleesi flinched, shouting up at her mentor’s imposing hologram, “He is strong with the force! Untrained, but stronger than he knows!”</p><p>“And the droid?” </p><p>Cersei raised a scarred eyebrow imperiously, and then as if things couldn’t get any worse, the hall’s doors opened and a cold snobbish drawl answered before she could.</p><p>“Khaleesi believed it was no longer <em> valuable </em> to us. That the <em> boy </em>was all we needed.”</p><p>Sansa sneered at her, cold eyes glittering in satisfaction at her humiliation.</p><p>“As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy,” and then to really let Cersei see her failure in all its glory, “they may have the map already.”</p><p>“Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Stark.”</p><p>Khaleesi focused on a strand of her long silver hair, the light from the hologram glinting off of it’s fraying ends as Sansa droned on, desperately avoiding thinking of her <em> interesting </em> mental interaction with the scavenger from Jakku.</p><p>“We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system.”</p><p>Cersei released a breath and pierced the red-haired general with her green eyes.</p><p>“Good. Then we will crush them once and for all… prepare the weapon.”</p><p>Sansa smirked at Khaleesi, smiling like a cat with a canary after being given one of Cersei’s elusive compliments. It made her growl. Her next words out of her mouth and fishing for her mentor’s praise before she realized how pathetic she sounded.</p><p>“Supreme leader I can get the map from the Scavenger, I just need your guidance.”</p><p>Cersei seemed to sense her insecurity, her mind bearing down upon hers as she leaned out of her throne-like chair. “If what you say about this boy is true… bring him to me.”</p><p>It was only when she returned to the interrogation room to find it empty did Khaleesi scream for the guards, using the frustration and <em> anger </em> she channeled at this useless <em> Scavenger </em> to destroy everything in the interrogation room. </p><p>The red of her saber and the sparks flying from it were all she saw. All she ever saw was <em> red.  </em></p><p>~*~</p><p>Khaleesi ordered her troops to search the bowels of Starkiller Base, her force sensitivity already telling her that Rhaegar was nearby. The weapon was being prepared for action again so it was no surprise the rebels had shown up, some hopeful plot to destroy the First Order probably under way. She was half hoping she and Rhaegar wouldn’t cross paths… because if they did there was no doubt of what she would have to do. With that thought in mind she strode briskly across the slim metal footbridge, wary of any movement from the surrounding levels until- “Daenerys!”</p><p>His voice reverberated with a boom throughout the atrium, and Khaleesi stopped immediately, the use of her true name startling her and her eyes pinching together slightly in pain at the anticipation of this confrontation. She slowly turned to face the man that was once her brother, trying to ignore the soft growl that came from somewhere in the room, Chewie was always close by Rhaegar. She heard her troopers train their blasters on him, her eyes never leaving his through the mask as he approached.</p><p>“Rhaegar Targaryen. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” She admired how flat and void of emotion her voice sounded through the hardware. Khaleesi registered dimly that a shaft of natural light now lit the bridge, an entrance from above framing the figures of AA-2187 and that fucking <em> Scavenger </em>. </p><p>“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Rhaegar looked the same, one hand on his blaster as he made his way closer, the new lines around his face thrown into sharp relief in the red light. </p><p>“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” Her question was meant to be mocking, but truthfully she was half-scared to death, her emotions warring within her conscience. But Rhaegar’s voice was solid and clear, his indigo eyes alight with conviction at his words.</p><p>“The face of my little sister.” </p><p>Khaleesi let out a small shaky breath, removing her last defense and baring her face to the cold sterile air. She watched his eyes, like hers, widen in… <em> relief.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The scoundrel thinks the small girl that was once his sister still lives.  </em>
</p><p>“Your <em> sister </em> is gone. She was weak and foolish, like her brother.” She sneered at him, hate and hurt from that awful day when they had sent her away bubbling up inside of her shattered soul as she practically spat the words at him.</p><p>“So I destroyed her.” </p><p>Rhaegar stepped closer to her, his footing on the slim metal bridge tenuous at best as he spoke again in that soft compelling voice. As if it would make her believe his <em> lies </em>.</p><p>“That’s what Cersei wants you to think. My sister is alive.”</p><p>Her master’s voice echoed in her mind, ‘<em> even you… Master of the Seven Sons… has never faced such a test.’  </em>Khaleesi narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“No. The Supreme Leader is wise-”</p><p>“Cersei is using you for your power! When she gets what she wants, she’ll destroy you!” He was getting worked up. She saw that reckless compassion in his eyes giving away just how emotionally vulnerable he was now, his grey brows slanting in concern as he appealed to the sister he thought still lived inside of her. </p><p>“You know it’s true.”</p><p>Daenerys wanted his comfort, the weak little girl that Khaleesi had tried so hard to crush still looking hopefully for affection from this man. The only father figure she had ever known… her voice was tight when she denied the truth of his words, her insufferable weakness beginning to show itself.</p><p>“It’s too late.” Rhaegar was ready for her though, coming ever closer, his hand no longer anywhere near his blaster as he gained more conviction.</p><p>“No it’s not. Leave here with me, come home.”</p><p><em> Home? </em> </p><p>Ah yes, she remembered. Remembered Lyanna’s warm brown hair and laughing smile as she taught her how to hold a blaster. Remembered Rhaegar’s excellent cooking and his wife’s long talks about the force and its power to do good. </p><p>She remembered the day they sent her away, ‘<em> for her own good </em> ‘ to train with her <em> legendary </em> Uncle Ned, only for her new master to try and murder her in her sleep soon after. </p><p>Remembered how despite her begging and pleading, Rhaegar had looked on and did <em> nothing </em> while Ned took her with him <em> . </em> Remembered how her ‘ <em> fall to darkness </em> ‘ had driven him and Lyanna apart… </p><p>Home didn’t exist anymore. But maybe… she looked into her brother’s pleading eyes, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.</p><p>“I’m being torn apart. I- I want to be free of this pain.” The anguish she heard in her own voice was real and present. A long suppressed emotion other than anger, beginning to strangle her subconscious as she realized what Cersei had meant for her to do all along.</p><p>“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it… will you help me?”</p><p>Rhaegar seemed to see Dany again then, his little sister in need of protection and love. His boots now coming so close she could feel the warmth radiating from him, his eyes full of that brotherly love she had forgotten he possessed.</p><p>“<em> Yes </em> . <em> Anything </em>.”</p><p>She dropped her helmet then, staring at him again before unclipping her lightsaber from its place on her belt, holding it between them and looking down at it’s smooth black finish. When she held it out to him he looked as if he would die of relief, his hand shooting out to take it from hers slowly and gently, her trusting <em> stupid </em> brother.</p><p>But she did not let go when he tried to pull it from her gloved hands, the relief in his expression fading as her grip tightened instead of loosening. Her mind showed her brother's sins on replay, how at a young age when she began to show enormous amounts of power due to her intimate connection with the force, he had been ready to suppress her powers. So many years of, ´<em> You can do it yourself Dany stop using your powers as a crutch.´  </em></p><p>Going so far as to teaching her how to use a pathetic <em> blaster </em>to defend herself when he knew very well she could have crushed any enemy in her path at the age of fifteen.</p><p>Lyanna hadn’t even needed to convince him to let her attend Ned´s puny jedi temple, instead Rhaegar had been <em> relieved </em>to see her gone, her growing power had scared him she had sensed but his last words to her had been the final wound, their cold indifference almost assuming she was lost to them before she had even begun. </p><p>´<em> Train well Dany.´ </em></p><p>But now he feared her power, as he should, his face growing more panicked as she held tight to her saber and reveled in his powerlessness. Finally succumbing to one of the warring voices within her as the man that had once been her only family gazed at her with pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <em> The man who felt nothing but relief in sending me away will get no mercy from me. </em>
</p><p>The chamber around them seemed to darken as she fought to press the button, the twisted abused part of her kicking and screaming for her to <em> do it </em>. Do it before weakness showed itself.</p><p>And so she did.</p><p>The sound of raw energy burst from the crackling red laser running him through, echoing loud and clear, and the chamber was no longer silent. She heard the scavenger scream his denial from the upper entrance platform, her brother’s wookie letting loose a heart wrenching roar. But she didn’t really hear any of it… too focused on the dying man before her. </p><p>Khaleesi looked at him intently, watching his face contort in pain as she shifted the lightsaber forward violently, revelling in the fact that she had <em> hurt </em>him as much as he had hurt her.</p><p>In that moment her consciousness was so clear, so free of <em> conflict </em> that her breathing picked up, the wind whipping at her flyaways as she grit her teeth in triumph. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She wrenched the blade from within him and for a moment felt as if the dark side itself had welcomed her with open arms, the frightened little girl she had once been, nowhere to be found.</p><p>But then, even as he died Rhaegar managed to draw emotion from her. </p><p>He did not even appear to be in pain anymore as he trembled atop the footbridge; instead he looked sad. So sad that when he lifted a hand to caress her face, Khaleesi stopped breathing. His eyes, so like hers… fading.</p><p>She gave him a slight push as he fell away. Not bothering to watch him fall as she focused instead on how <em> proud </em> Cersei would be when she heard the news. But before Khaleesi could bask in this knowledge, fresh hurt washed over her in waves, strong sadness and <em> heartbreak </em> making her head spin.</p><p><em> Lyanna. </em> </p><p>She was being forced to endure the Resistance General’s pain through their force bond. One formed far too long ago for Khaleesi to break. Once the connection faded however she was brought back to reality with a blast from Chewbacca’s crossbow.</p><p>A part of her was almost thankful for the pain, that familiar feeling that sharpened her instincts and dulled all emotions other than <em> anger.  </em></p><p>And to Khaleesi, no other emotion mattered.</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <b>The Ways of the Force</b>
</p><p>Jon could barely breathe. Tears drying cold and frozen on his cheeks as he and Arya ran blind through the snow. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t.</p><p>How could that woman have killed her own brother? The man who had raised her… the man Jon had wished at times, would have raised him. </p><p>His tears were blurring his vision now, and without Arya’s jacket, the cold seemed to bite and claw at his tanned skin, so used to Jakku’s heat he felt as if his body would shut down from the cold. </p><p>“I think the falcon’s this way!”</p><p>Arya’s voice was almost unintelligible through the blizzard’s winds, but just after Jon heard her, another sound rang loud and clear. The malicious and wild buzzing of a lightsaber.</p><p>He grabbed Arya’s hand as they slowed to a stop, both of them peering through the trees, looking for the inevitable. Arya to her credit let go of his hand and stepped forward in a protective gesture when they spotted her, Rhaegar’s murderer, standing in the snow with a snarl gracing her ethereal features.</p><p>“We’re not done yet.”</p><p>She growled at them, her stance anguished, pure rage seeming to emanate from her. But Jon was not afraid, just disgusted.</p><p>“You’re a <em> monster. </em>”</p><p>His emotions were getting the better of him, his eyes still glazed with tears as Rhaegar’s dying caress to this monster’s face replayed over and over in his head. How could someone do that? Kill someone who so obviously loved them more than life?</p><p>“It’s just us now. Rhaegar Targaryen can’t save you ” And though she spoke to both him and Arya, her eyes latched onto his intently, that strange shiver from the interrogation room creeping its way up his spine.</p><p>Then she winced and hit one gloved fist against her side, the noise echoing through the clearing as they watched bright red droplets of blood paint the snow beneath her. Jon held no sympathy for the woman, gritting his teeth and raising his blaster as fast as he could.</p><p>Khaleesi, as the rebels had called her, anticipated his move easily however, and he was lifted ten feet into the air and slammed backwards into his tree. Arya’s shout of his name and his own grunt of pain the last thing he saw before blackness consumed him. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Arya rushed to Jon’s limp form in a panic, her mutterings of ‘No, oh no Jon. Jon!’ growing louder as she cradled him in her arms. But there was no time to check his vitals.</p><p>“TRAITOR!”</p><p>Khaleesi screamed, and the whir of her lightsaber grew louder as she approached from behind. The only weapon of comparable strength was the blue lightsaber she knew, and so with solemn acceptance she rose to her feet, shielding Jon’s body with hers as she unsheathed the weapon and lit the clearing with blue light.</p><p>Her short brown hair blew into her eyes, but she tucked it behind both ears, her hands beginning to sweat despite the cold as violet eyes fixed her with a crazed glare.</p><p>“That lightsaber, it belongs to <em> me. </em>” </p><p>Her imposing red sword-like saber was pointed directly at Arya and her stomach roiled with anxiety before she tried to calm herself, for some reason the memory of Margaery’s rosy scent enveloping her when they had hugged calming her and giving her strength.</p><p>She fixed the mad woman before her with hard grey eyes. “Come get it.”</p><p>They clashed with a yell, the ex-stormtrooper’s strikes seeming slow and sloppy when compared to Khaleesi’s, and within moments the force of the silver haired woman’s blows had knocked Arya to the snow.</p><p>But <em> she </em> was fighting hurt, her wincing and repeated punching to the wound in her side audible as Arya stood and swung wide. The taller woman advanced though and suddenly AA-2187 was given the impression that despite her injury, Khaleesi was quickly growing <em> bored </em>.</p><p>And that scared her more than anything ever had. She swung her saber around lazily and struck hard and fast, the blows so powerful Arya gave more and more ground… until her back hit a tree.</p><p>Khaleesi pressed her against it, gritting her teeth as she bore down on her and Arya struggled frantically under the weight, screaming in pain as the laser sword’s crossguard cut into the flesh of her shoulder… and the fabric of Margaery’s jacket. </p><p>When Khaleesi wound up to deliver the killing blow however, she was able to duck, the searing pain in her shoulder making her stumble as she avoided the red saber’s deadly swipes. Rage and pain took over as the scent of smoking leather and her own burning flesh filled her nostrils, finally she thrust forth the saber and nicked the mad woman’s shoulder.</p><p>It did nothing if not infuriate her more. She turned upon Arya quickly and within one lock of their sabers, tore the weapon from her hands, a hit to her injured shoulder spinning her around. Before she realized what was happening she felt a blazing pain along her back, as if her spine had been torn from her body, the cold snow scraping against her face as she hit the ground and everything faded to black. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Jon watched in horror as Khaleesi knocked Arya out cold, the wicked blow she had dealt with her saber looking very much as if it had killed his friend. And when he saw her reach for Ned Stark’s discarded saber, he reached for it instinctively, something deep within him knowing that he could not let her have it.</p><p>He watched in harsh concentration as it trembled, the metal cylinder not knowing whose summons to respond to as they fought for control. But he knew Khaleesi was injured, so he pushed hard, mentally crying out and pleading for the inanimate lightsaber to come to him.</p><p>And to his utter shock, it did. The biting cold no longer bothered him as he stared at the lightsaber and then back across the clearing at his opponent, a warmth spreading through him as he held it ready, and turned it on.<br/>
<br/>
Khaleesi seemed as shocked as he for a moment, before her face masked any emotion once more, her wrist swinging her saber in an arc as they faced off. With a brief reminder of how this woman hurt Arya and Rhaegar Jon roared, rushing her and jabbing the saber towards her at random.</p><p>They danced around one another in circles, her skilled technique broken and slow due to her injuries but her defense still far stronger than his, the wild swings he made with the blue saber cutting down trees instead of her. The silver-haired woman swung hard at him, her blows so strong they shook Jon to his bones, his arms quickly beginning to tremble in pain as he blocked each one. </p><p>She was a whirl of rage but Jon was calmer, rolling away from her off a snow covered slope as she marched after him, the woman’s pained grunts of frustration preceding her unbalanced saber’s wild slashes. He even cut down a fallen tree in their path, hoping to distract her but nothing could stop her, violet eyes fixing him with a blazing glare as he paused in the clearing, breathing hard.</p><p>Her hair was falling out of its many braids in messy silver strands, a wild glint in her eyes as the light from her saber cast her beautiful features in a harsh glow. Maybe the adrenaline from their fight was making him delirious but something about her created a strange dark hunger within him, desire curling low in his stomach. </p><p>There was definetly something fucking wrong with him. </p><p>She advanced on him aggressively, her dark robe parting as she ran at him and rained down heavy blows, weakening him hit by hit as Jon was forced to give up more and more ground. Then to make matters infinitely worse, the planet began to shake and crumble around them, huge rifts in the snow covered ground appearing as she forced him further backwards.</p><p>Then she hooked his saber with hers, attempting to throw it from his grasp as she had with Arya but Jon held tight, drawing her in as they grappled with the other’s strength. She was far stronger that much was clear, but Jon held his own, taking advantage of her injured state and throwing his weight into the deadlock. </p><p>But a glance over his shoulder revealed it soon wouldn’t matter what he did… a chasm in the earth that probably led straight to the fabricated planet’s molten core had opened up behind them, his boots inches from the edge as she bore down on him. </p><p>She was in his face now, the glare from both their sabers throwing her frustrated expression into garish relief as she grit her teeth and spoke to him.</p><p>“You need a teacher!”</p><p>Jon looked from their locked sabers and into her blazing eyes, her silver hair sticking to different parts of her sweaty face as she glared at him.</p><p>“I can show you the ways of the force!”</p><p>He blinked, his mind going blank at her words as he whispered aloud, “t-the force?”</p><p>Rhaegar’s words came back to him then, his caring face with silver hair so like hers creasing in sadness as he spoke. </p><p>
  <em> Crazy thing is… it’s all true. The force, the Jedi, it's all true. </em>
</p><p>So he closed his eyes, his mind reaching for that well of calm power within him, the strength he had only discovered so recently rising up to meet him as time seemed to slow. And suddenly, he wasn’t afraid at all. When he opened his eyes, his expression was one of pure focus and deadly intent, and Khaleesi seemed to sense it.</p><p>Jon ducked out of their sabers’ embrace, turning fast to avoid her wild arcs as strength filled him anew. He came at her repeatedly, suddenly on the offensive as he slammed down on her blocks with all his strength, swinging Ned Stark’s saber as if it were an extension of his own arm. Until finally, he got her leg, the cut causing her to almost collapse onto her knees as she cried out in pain. </p><p>It was not a pleasant sound, but he could not bring himself to pity her as she stumbled to her feet again, a last ditch attempt to injure him made by her wide slash. The move was a reckless one, a stupid one that left her open and he jabbed her in the arm for it, her robe now smoking in several places as she staggered backwards.</p><p>Jon advanced without mercy, swinging over his head and bringing the blue saber down hard on her red one, following up with a kick to her ribs that knocked her to the ground. He circled her like a predator might his prey, breathing hard as he watched her struggle to get to her feet again, the many injuries finally taking their toll.</p><p>Astonishingly she rose again with a scream that was half pain half rage, stepping forward to grapple with him again and grabbing his wrist when he tried to cut her again. Jon did not care, the strength within him was not failing and he grabbed her wrist instead, using his strength to shove her saber into the snow.</p><p>They both roared in pain from the struggle but Khaleesi was too tired to keep it up, and Jon tore free from her grip on his wrist, knocking the saber from her hands with his own and in one clean motion slicing it back up and across her face. The clearing was dead silent and she lay defeated on the ground as he stood, his pulse thumping fast and his breathing still uneven as she gasped in pain, sitting up slightly to reveal the brutal diagonal cut that sliced across her previously unblemished face.</p><p>He could barely process the sight of her like that before the ground beneath them shook again, more violently than before, the planet splitting open between them and separating them suddenly. Jon watched as trees and rocks fell into the chasm below, his eyes darting back up to meet hers on the opposite side. They both breathed as one, and he felt strange again something in him twitching at the sight of her gruesome wound.</p><p>But then he turned quickly and ran back to Arya, trying to forget Khaleesi and everything that had just happened as he called her name and hugged her small figure to his. His own tears falling on her unconscious form when she didn’t wake up. A bright white light lit the clearing then, Chewie’s familiar call echoing from the falcon as rescue arrived and Jon helped carry Arya aboard. </p><p>Even when they arrived back to base, he still felt a deep raw sadness within him, flashes of the red saber running Rhaegar through and angry violet eyes constantly flashing in his mind’s eye. When an older woman approached him on the runway however he felt instantly comforted, her mental presence warm as she noticed the tears in his eyes, her arms wrapping around him immediately in the first hug he’d gotten in years.</p><p>He knew right away then that this was Lyanna Stark, Ned’s sister and Rhaegar’s wife… and as her hand pressed to the back of his head he felt safe, and <em> understood </em>.</p><p>It was only later when he saw Arya in the med bay on a stretcher that the sadness returned. He bent to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, muttering to her sleeping form quietly.</p><p>“We’ll see each other again my friend, I promise.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>The island was cold, that was Jon’s first impression of the desolate rock that Ned Stark chose to hide away on.  When he finally finds a path to lead him through the island he heads up, his instincts, or the force, telling him that’s where he needed to go.</p><p>He was thankful for the new clothes Lyanna had given him when a blast of wind buffeted the side of the island, the soft grey fleece much warmer than his linens from Jakku. When he reached a cracked stone landing among the ancient narrow steps he turned one last time to see Chewie and Ned’s R2 unit watching him, the kind Wookiee raising a hand in farewell.</p><p>When he reached the top he was slightly out of breath, curls breaking free from his bun and sticking to the sides of his face, but Jon stood straight when he saw the figure. A cloaked man stood looking out at the sea, a solitary figure on the windy island’s precipice. </p><p>When the man turned, Jon had to keep his mouth from dropping open, the face of a weathered and wise Jedi looking back at him. Jon had only ever heard myths about the last Jedi knight, but here was standing before him.</p><p>Suddenly remembering why he was here, he reached into his satchel and withdrew the lightsaber, holding it in his outstretched arm with hope in his eyes as the man looked at him. There was pain in his face Jon could see but understanding as well, and before he knew it his mind was thinking what he’d rather not say. </p><p><em> Teach Me, </em>it said.</p><p>
  <em> Teach me the ways of the force. </em>
</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You made it! I know this chapter wasn't very Jonerys heavy but it was setting the stage for the next two chapters, which are very Jonerys heavy, so I advise you stick it out till the end!</p><p>I'd be very much obliged if you left a comment down below to let me know how I'm doing so far, I worked my ass off on this so I hope it's up to scratch! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two force users on opposite sides of the war find themselves inexplicably connected in a way neither of them can understand. Mentors are thrown to the side and the scales are tipped in favor of the light when a new ally is found in plain sight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 2. - A Connection</p><p>
  <strong>Just You</strong>
</p><p>When she entered the throne room, she was greeted by General Sansa’s cruel smirk, her smile seeming to promise that there was shame in store for Khaleesi. And not for the first time when she approached Cersei upon her seat did she feel fear rack her body and mind, thanking whatever gods were left for the mask that hid her face from the woman’s calculating green eyes.</p><p>Her master proceeded to praise and insult the redhead that had just left the room, calling her a rabid curr one moment and then, in the same breath, commending her as a ‘sharp tool’ in their arsenal. When Khaleesi didn’t respond she paused, and she thought that her master’s next words seemed almost sympathetic. “How’s your wound?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>But a sense of foreboding crept down her spine as Cersei rose with a snort of disbelief, and she tried to keep her eyes lowered to the floor as she felt her master’s presence begin to rifle through her most recent tormented thoughts. She felt exposed. Like some fecund animal on display that Cersei could examine whenever she pleased. </p><p>“The mighty Khaleesi… when I found you, I saw what all masters live to see… <em> raw untamed  </em> <b> <em>power</em> </b>.”</p><p>She strode closer, the ends of her flashy gold robes swishing along the black tiles.</p><p> “And beyond that something truly <em> special </em>… the potential of your bloodline.”</p><p>Green eyes seared her skull, the mask doing nothing to hide her from Cersei’s gaze as she stripped her self-worth down to her father’s legacy. </p><p>“A <em> new  </em>Aerys…”</p><p>But then the dread closed in around her and it was as if she knew what her master would say before she even opened her scarred mouth. “Now I fear… I was mistaken.”</p><p>Khaleesi lifted her head, the burgeoning sense of failure threatening to make tears spill down her cheek as she spoke, thankful for the masking of her trembling voice.</p><p>“I-I’ve given everything I have to you… to the Dark Side-”</p><p>“Take that ridiculous thing off.”</p><p>She froze, defeated… and removed her last line of defense. Khaleesi gazed at the reflection in the shiny black floor before her, the girl she saw there looked powerless and afraid, tendrils of sticky silver hair clinging to the sides of her scarred face as Cersei kept speaking.</p><p>“Yes there it is… you have too much of your brother's <em> heart </em> in you… young Targaryen.”</p><p>Khaleesi flinched, her mind flooding with images of the man that had been her brother as she spat out the words, “I killed Rhaegar Targaryen.”</p><p>She grit her teeth and almost growled at the pain she felt as she spoke. “When the moment came I didn’t hesitate-”</p><p>“And look at you,” Cersei cut her a disgusted glare, “the deed split your spirit to the bone.”</p><p>She tried to hold her chin high and take it but her master’s yells could not be blocked out. </p><p>“You were unbalanced! Bested by a boy that had never held a lightsaber, YOU FAILED!”</p><p>Anger turned her vision red and she stood violently, blood boiling until Cersei sent her flying. A bolt of lightning sparking pain through her chest as she slid across the cold floor, her body hitting the ground with a smack while her head thankfully, had its fall cushioned by a  mass of silver braids and for a moment she was relieved.… only to sit up to face Cersei, humiliated.</p><p>“STARK LIVES! The seed of the Jedi order <em> lives. </em>” </p><p>Khaleesi stood and watched as the crimson guard sheathed their weapons, Cersei’s gnarled figure now once more reclining in her throne like a tyrant.</p><p>“As long as he does, <em> hope  </em>lives in the galaxy.”</p><p>Then she fixed her with a green-eyed glare, needling her own disappointment into Khaleesi’s mind as she raised a twisted finger and pointed at her. “I thought you would be the one to snuff it out… but alas you’re no Aerys.”</p><p>There had been a time when she had looked to her master for guidance, praise even, but now Khaleesi saw in Cersei’s eyes only disgust… and disappointment.</p><p>“You’re just a <em> child… </em> in a mask.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>She winced as the small surgical droid poked and sealed her wound, knitting the scarred skin back into place as best it could. </p><p>Khaleesi was not a vain person, if anything the scar was just another reason to despise the man who gave it to her, the jagged cut from her eyebrow to her collarbone a constant visual reminder of the Scavenger and his untapped power.</p><p>Recently there had been many nights where, instead of the usual violent nightmares that plagued her, the scavenger’s coarse yet handsome face flitted in and out of her dreams. Her mind constantly lamenting the lost opportunity he had presented… an untrained apprentice she could have molded in her own image, someone who, with time, would know what it was like to be in her situation… alone with no one to turn to for guidance except a cold and cruel master. </p><p>She would have been better than Cersei or Ned, <em> that </em> was for certain. It was probably only a matter of time before her old master sensed the Scavenger’s power and decided to end the jedi with himself. The senile lunatic that he was.</p><p>
  <em> Who knows… maybe the boy will have better luck than I in killing the old man. </em>
</p><p>But at that thought it was Ned’s sister’s face that suddenly filled her mind’s eye, she had felt Lyanna’s warm presence on that bridge… and she could not bring herself to shoot. The woman who had contacted her daily while she had been with Ned, filling her head with sweet false promises about <em> coming home soon </em>  and her and Rhaegar sending her  <em> all their love. </em></p><p>For the second time that day she felt pain gather throughout her body, not just due to the bruising Cersei’s electric punishment had caused, she was far too used to that, it was mostly for the brother and adoptive mother she had lost. The secure and empty med bay allowing her private room enough to feel the grief that came with her dark deeds… if just for a moment.</p><p>Just then a prickling sensation crept down the back of her neck, the eerie feeling wholly separate from the droid’s suturing. She waved the sphere-like thing away, her whole body suddenly tingling slightly as she glanced around the room slowly, shadowed violet eyes sliding over each part of the med bay until-</p><p>Time seemed to slow when she saw him, his surroundings shadowed as he stared right back at her, both of them slow to register what exactly they were seeing.</p><p>For a moment, Khaleesi thought it was another dream, coming to her during the day, but she quickly understood that not even she could imagine the way golden sunlight seemed to glint off his dark lashes. His eyes seemingly tracing every feature of her face, lingering for a long while on the place where his saber had split her skin. Their mingled breathing was all she could hear for a moment, the whirring of medical equipment dulled so that she was confident he could hear her heart beating out of its chest, and a seemingly benign thought drifted into her head.</p><p>
  <em>His name was Jon. AA-2187 had called him Jon.</em>
</p><p>But then inevitably the spell broke, and he took up his blaster and shot her square in the chest, the echo from it’s shot strangely muted. </p><p>Khaleesi jolted in her chair, her body still awaiting the pain that she was sure would come, but instead, there was nothing. The Scavenger looked as surprised as she that it hadn’t worked. And then he was gone.</p><p>She leapt from her seat and looked around wildly at the empty med bay, the hair she had painstakingly bound back from her face early this morning already coming loose and getting in her eyes as she slid into the command ship’s hall. Adrenaline was kicking in as she whipped around, her stomach doing a strange flip when instead of being met with the shiny black corridor the sun drenched scavenger was staring back at her.</p><p>Before he could escape again she lifted a gloved hand and tried to shove her influence into his mind. “You will bring Ned Stark to me.”</p><p>But when he only breathed harder she lowered it quickly, feeling a strange flush of embarrassment at her overreaction. “You’re not doing this, the effort would kill you.”</p><p>Still the Scavenger said nothing, so Khaleesi glanced behind her curiously. “Can you see my surroundings-”</p><p>“You’re gonna pay for what you did.” </p><p>His voice was rough, fresh pain lingering in his words as she brushed them off and continued. “-I can’t see yours… just you.”</p><p>Her mind was working a mile a minute trying to piece together what exactly this <em> connection  </em>between them was. “No… this is something else.”</p><p>When she furrowed her brows however a muffled creak was heard from the Scavenger’s side of their connection, his panicked look the only confirmation she needed to know who it was. “Ned.”</p><p>But then he was gone. </p><p>And the lingering smirk on her face slipped away quickly, the uniform <em> click click  </em>of approaching boots making her wish she had not smashed her mask to bits in a fit of rage earlier. If only to hide her embarrassing wound. But strangely enough as she made her way back to her quarters, she felt as if the unbearable weight of Cersei’s ridicule had lifted somewhat, the memory of her cruel words falling on deaf ears in favor of the Scavenger’s accented voice. </p><p>Angry and hurt because of <em> her.  </em>Maybe she could take up her Father’s mantle after all.</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <strong>You’re Not Alone</strong>
</p><p>Jon was confused. </p><p>No matter how focused he remained on his training and Ned’s wisdom, no matter how many times he tried to get through to the Resistance to check on Arya, he couldn’t get this strange new connection out of his head.</p><p>He had so many questions. Why was the force connecting them? Why did she seem to be human at some times and monstrous at others? The predicament of their inconvenient connection combined with Ned’s obvious distrust in the Jedi… in Daenerys, was stressful to say the least..</p><p>His promise to Ned had been an honest one. He would not fail him like she did, would never succumb to the raw power his master said his young predecessor had fallen to. </p><p>He had come to expect the random force connections. The few moments a day where she would be close enough to touch- to kill. But as he climbed the steep slope to the temple and looked up at the stars the flicker of anguish that had crossed her face when he had called her a monster made him pause.</p><p>
  <em> She’s just a person… anyone with a beating heart would react the same. </em>
</p><p>But that was just it, until recently, Jon hadn’t believed she had a heart. Not after what she did to her own brother… the only father figure he’d known before Ned. And she must have known Lyanna. How could anyone with a heart hurt that gentle, kind woman?</p><p>Just as he resolved not to delve too deep for too long however, the island’s usual sounds, the crashing waves, and occasional porg cries, were dulled and muffled. </p><p>His brow furrowed in annoyance at the feel of her presence behind him, definitely not in the mood to have another confusing conversation with <em> Khaleesi.  </em>So without even turning to face her he sighed, “I’d rather not do this now.”</p><p>“Yeah… me too.”</p><p>Her voice was lighter, more than he had heard it be before, her usually dour tone infused with an adrenaline he wasn’t used to. Curiosity dug in then, his recent musings aligning with her coincidental presence just too perfect to miss. </p><p>So he turned to face her as he spoke, wanting to monitor her response closely. “Why did you hate your brother-”</p><p>The sentence tapered off weakly, the air nearly leaving him as he turned away just as fast as he’d faced her. She was standing in what he knew were her chambers, the harsh lighting throwing her sweaty skin into sharp relief when she had looked at him. Her hair had been bound back in a simple braid, loose black trousers sitting low around her hips and nothing but a black band of fabric restraining her breasts.</p><p>Jon had felt his face flame almost immediately, the image of her parted lips and exposed skin far too much for him to bear. She had obviously been doing training of some sort but gods above no one had prepared him for the sumptuous curves hidden beneath her customary black robes. Before his mouth could water anymore however, he forced himself to face her in all her glory, attempting to look slightly disgusted instead of aroused.</p><p>“Do you have a cowl or something that you could put on?”</p><p>She stared at him and he looked away again, defeated as she advanced on him from her side of the connection. Jon was losing his patience, her state of undress only adding to his frustration at this point.</p><p>“Why did you hate your brother? Give me an honest answer!”</p><p>The tears, when they started to flow, surprised him. But then again he hadn’t really dealt with Rhaegar’s death. Just compartmentalized it so he could focus on his jedi training. But the unfairness of it all really struck him now, “You had a brother who loved you! He gave a damn about you and-”</p><p>Her voice was calm and clear and she was very close now, the strange violet color of her eyes reminding him again of her older brother. “I didn’t hate him.”</p><p>Jon almost became hysterical at this admission, hiccuping as he asked again. “Then why?” </p><p>She fixed him with a dark look, “why what?”</p><p>He sniffed and another tear escaped and ran down his cheek, shaking his head slightly when she prompted him again, almost cruelly. </p><p>“Why what? Say it.”</p><p>The tears made it difficult to speak, his throat constricting as he forced himself to say it.<br/>
“Why did y- why did you kill him? I-I don’t understand.”</p><p>“No… your parents threw you away like garbage.”</p><p>She said it so casually as if she were commenting on the weather instead of his traumatic upbringing. Jon grit his teeth against the pain and shook his head slightly in denial. </p><p>“They didn’t-”</p><p>“They did. But you can’t stop needing them,” Khaleesi considered him,her violet eyes stripping his psyche bare, “it’s your greatest weakness.”</p><p>“Looking for them everywhere. In Rhaegar Targaryen… now in Stark.” Her body seemed to tense with anger at his master’s name, and Jon realized suddenly that the scar he had given her traveled the length of her neck as well, stopping just above her right breast.</p><p>It was a strange combination of feelings, the guilt and lust that sparked in him just then.</p><p>“Did he tell you what happened that night?” Her eyes were alight now, her face would have been less than a foot from his had they been in the same place, and he could see the way her brows drew together and her jaw clenched.</p><p>But Ned had told Jon what had happened, told him how she had attacked his master, killed innocent students, and burned Ned’s jedi temple to the ground. He glared at her, tear tracks stretching stiff on his face as he bit out the word. “Yes.”</p><p>To his surprise, he felt her presence, the lightest touch to his mind all she needed to know that his own doubt lingered around Ned’s story… it hadn’t seemed right.</p><p>She smirked almost sadly, “No. He had sensed my power, as he senses yours… and he <em>feared</em> it.”</p><p>Jon shook his head, “Liar.”</p><p>But it came out weak, Ned’s own words seeming to agree with her story… with the pain so clearly etched in her beautiful features. </p><p><em> I’ve seen this raw strength only once before… in Daenerys Targaryen. It didn’t scare me enough then,  </em> <b> <em>it does now.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>Daenerys.</em>
</p><p>She drew even closer now, part of him tempted to reach out and touch her, the silver end of her braid swinging by her side almost teasing him. Wanting him to reach out and undoubtedly break their tenuous connection. When he looked up into her eyes however, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.</p><p>“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to.”</p><p>He held his breath as she stared, those eyes piercing his soul with their intensity. </p><p>“That’s the only way to become who you were meant to be.”</p><p>And then she was gone. And he was left alone with nothing but the sound of the waves to keep him company… a strange tug in his chest leading him back down the island instead of towards its peak. </p><p>That dark place he’d seen in his vision calling to him again, stronger now. Whispering his name fervently and promising answers within its depths. He went willingly now, clambering into the sea-slicked cave and peering into the hole, Daenerys’s last words to him echoing in his ears as he dove down… and into the abyss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He didn’t have any idea how he’d tapped into their connection… only that he was anxious to speak to someone who would understand. And he definitely couldn’t tell Ned that he went straight to the dark looking for answers.</p><p>All he knew was that he had reached the warm cabin shivering, confused, and <em> lonely </em>. He had just wanted to see her, grabbing a blanket from his bed and turning to see her sitting by his fire. Some strange repressed part of him nearly crying out in relief then.</p><p>When her eyes jumped straight to his hair, which was now hanging around his neck in wet curls he sat beside her and began to explain. </p><p>“T-there’s a place on this island… a dark place, where Ned told me not to go. I went there tonight.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at this admission of rule-breaking, obviously surprised but waiting for him to continue nonetheless. </p><p>“I heard voices… voices that promised to tell me who they were- my parents I mean- and I listened, followed them to a dark cave.” He swallowed and clutched the blanket closer.</p><p>“It was some sort of vision I think, there were reflections of me everywhere… I should’ve felt trapped or panicked- but I didn’t.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain but I knew the darkness didn’t go on forever, I just <em> knew </em> it was leading somewhere… that at the end, it would show me what I came to see.”</p><p> She gave him a pointed look then, gloved hands folded under her chin as she considered his shivering form. “Your parents.”</p><p>Jon nodded, tucking some damp hair behind one ear and letting his eyes drop to the floor, the memory of him begging that bleak place for answers almost shameful now. “I asked the darkness, begged for it to show me them…”</p><p>He shook his head and blinked back sudden tears. “I thought I’d find answers here… I was wrong.”</p><p>One escaped then, slipping down his cheek as he looked away from her. “I’d never felt so alone.”</p><p>“You’re not alone.” Their eyes met and he was touched to see hers glazed with wetness as well. Something in his heart stirring as he looked at her, the firelight softening her usually harsh features as she leaned forward slightly.</p><p>“Neither are you.”</p><p>The fire crackled softly between them and Jon suddenly had to appeal to her, had to make her see the light. The two of them both so lonely that it hurt him being so far away from her, this woman he had once thought was a monster.</p><p>“It’s not too late.”</p><p>He didn’t know what made him offer his hand, only that he needed to touch her. To assure him and her that this was <em> real…   </em>that she could still come back. </p><p>She eyed his hand as if it were a thermal detonator, her eyes jumping from his face to his hand as she took a deep shaky breath. Jon knew then, if she didn’t take it… he would never ask again.</p><p>But she removed a glove, her small hand stretching towards his shakily as he held his breath, the fire casting its warm light on their hands as they inched ever closer. And then her fingers were touching his and he inhaled sharply. </p><p>It was as if she had shocked him, his nerves alight with pleasure at their contact, something deep within him feeling truly complete for the first time ever. Daenerys was a sight to behold, her mouth sealed shut but her eyes wide and never leaving his, her chest rising with a deep breath in through her nose as he pressed his fingers to hers.</p><p>It was the most exhilarating thing he’d experienced, and Jon had flown the millennium falcon through a star destroyer before. He felt <em> all of her. </em> Her dark and her light too, a small beacon of warmth amidst the ocean of her self-hatred… the negativity he felt inside of her trying so desperately to snuff out the last of her light awakening something violently protective in him. As if he wanted to rescue her from that dark ocean, take her back to the light, never be parted from her touch again, the feeling so passionate and sudden that another tear tracked down his cheek. </p><p>And then the door burst open and Ned was there, his shout of denial all the warning Jon had before the cabin was torn apart, and Daenerys was gone. Rage tearing through him at the loss of her presence, his saber flying to his hand as he went after his master, Stark turning to look at him with disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> What a bloody hypocrite.  </em>
</p><p>“Is it true? Did you try to murder her?!” </p><p>Stark only gazed at him sullenly, shouting over the rain, “Leave this island now,” and turning around as the rain drenched them both. </p><p>
  <em> No, not this time. No one walks away from me. </em>
</p><p>“Stop! STOP!” Ned walked on ignoring Jon’s yelling to the point where Jon summoned his staff from his bag, anger overcoming him as he whacked the old jedi in the back.</p><p>The man fell against the village’s cracked stone steps, his eyes holding no small amount of shock as Jon held the staff over him threateningly, the pain in Daenerys’s eyes flashing in his head.</p><p>“Did you do it?! Did you create Khaleesi?!”</p><p>Jon trembled with anger when Ned didn’t respond, the master that had once seemed so level-headed and all knowing now gritting his teeth in frustration. He rose up threateningly but Jon saw it coming, aiming for an overhead strike with the staff but being blocked when Stark ripped a wooden rod from one of the nearby cottages.</p><p>He swung for the old man again and again after that, missing every time as Stark’s surprisingly quick reflexes kicked in. Then, Ned began to block each strike and Jon realized as soon as the old jedi knocked his staff from his hand that he was outmatched. But he couldn’t just give up, rage hot and heavy in his veins as Stark continued to avoid answering his question, and before he knew it, his saber was in hand, the blue light and his advancing figure knocking Stark back to the steps.</p><p>Ned looked up at him, with what, Jon couldn’t tell, but he lowered the saber and stood firm.<br/>
“Tell me the truth.”</p><p>Stark stared at him and then his eyes grew unfocused, staring off into the distance as he spoke, “I saw darkness… </p><p>“I’d sensed it building in her, I’d seen it in moments during her training…. But then I looked inside… and it was beyond what I’d ever imagined.”</p><p>Jon bristled at those words. <em> He had no right. </em></p><p>“Cersei had already turned her heart.”</p><p>Jon shook his head slightly, his look of doubt and concern unseen by Ned, who was still in some sort of flashback trance. </p><p>“She would bring <em> destruction  </em> and  <em> pain  </em> and  <em> death</em>, the end of everything I love because of what she would become and for the briefest moment of pure instinct I thought I could stop it!”</p><p>He was shaking his head frantically now as Ned seemed to relive the moment, <em> he wouldn’t have… surely he wouldn’t have.  </em>But then his master returned to the present… his eyes closing in shame and grief, Jon was sure.</p><p>“It passed like a fleeting shadow, Jon. And I was left with shame… and with consequence.”</p><p>Ned looked up at him, and it was as if Daenerys’s raw pain was staring back at him. </p><p>“The last thing I saw was a scared girl… whose master had failed her.”</p><p>Jon bent by him and grabbed hold of the man’s hand gently, “You failed her by thinking her choice was made, it wasn’t. There’s still conflict in her, Ned.”</p><p>He stood and Stark stared up at him still, his aged face concerned no doubt at the empathy Jon felt for her, but he pressed on with his hastily made plan nonetheless. </p><p>“If she were turned from the Dark Side that could shift the tide, this could be how we win!”</p><p>His master remained unconvinced, “This is not going to go the way you think.”</p><p>“It is. If I go to her, Daenerys Targaryen <em> will  </em>turn, I know it.” Jon frowned when Ned shook his head sadly, he knew he didn’t approve but what choice did he have? </p><p>“I came here on Lyanna’s behalf to beg for <em> your  </em> help Master Stark, if you will not lend it then she’s our only hope.” </p><p>He held the lightsaber out to Ned one last time, hoping he would take it… but not surprised when he refused, his somber face dripping with rain as he turned away. </p><p>“Jon… don’t do this.”</p><p>He shook the wet curls from his eyes and gathered up his things, strapping the staff back on as he gave Ned one last determined look. </p><p>“I have to. I thought you of all people would understand why.”</p><p>Before he saw his master’s reaction to his word choice, Jon left, making for the warm glow of Chewy’s fire near the falcon, determination filling him when they shot off into hyperspace. </p><p>
  <em> If I go to her, she will turn. </em>
</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <strong>A New Alliance</strong>
</p><p>She had sensed his arrival, the small escape pod that ferried him to her visible as soon as she stepped into the landing bay. Khaleesi had to admit her nerves had been set alight when the mist had cleared and she saw him lying there, dark eyes staring up at her with such resolve. </p><p>Her expression was cold and neutral, or at least she hoped it appeared so. On the inside, she was split once again. The small tortured girl within her wanting to touch the Scavenger again, feel that <em>completeness</em> she had felt when they had touched hands. He was alone just like her, and gods above, she wanted him.</p><p>She wanted him at her side and preferably in her bed as well if she was being truthful with herself. But the dark woman she had become knew this could only be if she could turn him to her cause, have him forget Lyanna and the general’s pathetic Resistance. </p><p>But then again… </p><p>No one had cared to listen to her like Jon had, she’d felt the conflict within him when she’d told him her story. When he looked at her it felt as if Khaleesi was stripped away… and she was Daenerys once more.</p><p>That’s why she waited with bated breath in the elevator, nervous that if he looked at her, layed her true feelings bare with those dark grey eyes… she would never want to look away. But the gods were never kind to Daenerys Targaryen.</p><p>The Scavenger spoke soon after they’d entered, the cuffs her troops had strapped on him still binding his hands in front of him. “You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>She grit her teeth and said nothing, but his voice… so rough and yet the softest thing she’d ever heard.</p><p>“I feel the conflict in you, it’s tearing you apart.”</p><p>Still she would not meet his gaze.</p><p>“Dany.”</p><p>Her eyes leapt to his, shock cracking her expression of indifference as a burning fire erupted within her, whether from the pain or the pleasure that name evoked, she was not sure.</p><p>“When we touched hands I felt the good inside of you, just faintly but it was there<em>, </em> warm and bright.”</p><p>There was nothing warm about Khaleesi, nothing bright. Cersei had shocked the hope from her long ago… she had given up faith in the light side of the force soon after.</p><p>“You will <em> not  </em>bow before Cersei. You’ll turn.”</p><p>He was much too close now, her heeled boots placing her an inch or so above him as he stared at her, and despite the elevator’s charged atmosphere she could not help but note how lovely his hair looked down, the soft curls catching the light.</p><p>“I’ll help you… <em>I</em> <em>felt it</em>.”</p><p>The way he- Jon whispered those words, it was like a lover’s caress, sending shivers through her fingertips until she mentally regained her footing.</p><p>“I felt something too, because of what I felt I know that when the moment comes you’ll stand with me, by my side.”</p><p>His full lips parted at this, eyes narrowed in confusion at her admission.</p><p>“<em> Jon…  </em>there’s something you should-”</p><p>What she felt had been simple, she had felt the overwhelming well of kindness within him yes, the generosity as well, but most importantly she’d sensed darkness. Deep, subdued and hidden but there, real as she, and if she could unleash that raging hatred at the world for his allotment in life than maybe… just maybe-</p><p>“Ah, the mighty Khaleesi returns!”<br/>
<br/>
She started, grabbing Jon by the arm and shunting him forward quickly at the sound of Cersei’s voice, trying to ignore the urge to remove her glove and feel his skin against hers once more.</p><p>Cersei was eyeing them both but Khaleesi’s blood boiled when her master eyed Jon like he was a piece of fine Jedi meat.</p><p>“And bearing <em> quite </em> the prize I see… “</p><p>To her disgust, Cersei leaned forward in her throne, cushioned and lifted breasts almost falling out of her robe as she beckoned Jon forward, her green eyes glinting with predatory intent.</p><p>“Come closer child.” Jon of course refused to move and Khaleesi watched him from her kneeling position on the floor, a part of her warming in admiration of his willpower. But the other growing more and more worried… for she of all people knew what came of disobeying Supreme Leader Cersei.</p><p>“Hmm, so much strength. As the balance decrees… dark rises, and light to meet it. I did warn my young apprentice that as she grew stronger, her equal in the light would rise.”</p><p>
  <em> She said no such thing- </em>
</p><p>Her saber leapt from her hand before Khaleesi could react, simply grinding her teeth in subdued anger as Cersei held it casually, continuing her monologue. </p><p>“Stark I had assumed, wrongly so it now seems… closer I said dear child. Closer… “</p><p>Khaleesi tensed, watching as the tips of Jon’s boots dragged across the tile against his will, fists still clenched defiantly as he dared to engage the madwoman verbally.</p><p>“You underestimate Stark, and Daenerys Targaryen… and me. It will be your downfall.”</p><p>Her heart fluttered hopefully at his unwavering confidence in her, part of her wishing she could be as good as what he had seen… but she doubted there was any light left in her. Still she couldn’t help but bite her lip, the skin pinched almost painfully between her teeth as she watched Cersei’s eyes darken with sinister intent, Jon now just inches from her grasp.</p><p>“You think you’ve seen some weakness in my apprentice? Some hesitation in her devotion to my cause?”</p><p>Cersei’s scarred brows drew together in mock concern, over-exaggerating the worried look on her face to the point where she looked comical. Khaleesi tried to keep her eyes glued to the floor after that glimpse, but then her master’s terrible hoarse laughter filled the chamber, and cold dread slipped down her spine.</p><p>“You honorable fool. I stoked Khaleesi’s conflicted soul. I <em> knew  </em> she was not strong enough to hide it from you, and  <em> you  </em>were not wise enough to resist the bait.”</p><p>Now that brought her eyes to meet Cersei’s, anger bubbling up uncontrollably as she realized the bitch had used her <em> again. </em>  Khaleesi had to fight to hold back tears, she had thought Jon’s faith in her was because he, unlike everyone else, had seen  <em> her. </em> The real Daenerys… but no, he had just pitied her, perhaps thought her an asset that, when turned to his side, would help them win the war. </p><p>
  <em> It had been Cersei all this time. </em>
</p><p>Before she could linger on this newfound pain however Cersei’s booming voice split the room once more. “You will give me Stark boy,” her hand stroked the side of his face now, red claw-like nails trailing over his trembling skin, “and then I will kill you with the <em> cruelest  </em>stroke imaginable.”</p><p>She watched in silence as Jon was lifted high into the air, Cersei growing deranged as she shouted at him, ordered him to give her <em> everything. </em> </p><p>And that’s when the screaming began… terrible groans that lead to cries and then throat-ripping shouts of pain, the sound so horrendous even Khaleesi’s frozen heart began to ache with pain. She winced and looked to Cersei and then to Jon, wondering when he would give in… but he did no such thing. At least, until the lightning came.</p><p>He held out for a remarkably long time but when her master’s green eyes narrowed and she lost her patience, Khaleesi knew he didn’t stand a chance. By the time he’d told Cersei of Ned’s cowardice and his quest to end the Jedi order his body was covered in sweat and several burns had appeared along the sides of his toned arms.</p><p>When Cersei let him fall to the ground in a heap Khaleesi had to tamp down the strange urge to run to him.</p><p>“Well well, I did not expect Ned Stark to be this wise! Not to worry my dear, I will give him and the Jedi order the death he so desires.”</p><p>Her scarred lips twisted into a sinister smile as she spoke of the plan Khaleesi would no doubt be forced to carry out. “After the rebels are destroyed we will go to his planet, and obliterate the <em> entire island </em>.”</p><p>She remembered briefly the feel of salty wetness on her cheek as Jon had spoken through their connection one day, the day he had called her a <em> monster</em>.</p><p>Apparently Cersei’s words concerning the death of the old man had struck a chord with Jon though because he had gotten to his feet in a flash, hand outstretched and calling Stark’s saber to him before Cersei could react. Unfortunately for him however, she called it back without even lifting a finger.</p><p>“Such <em> spunk </em>… look here now boy.” </p><p>With a wave of her fingers she forced him to the viewing glass, and Khaleesi watched as her master manipulated his emotions, trying her best to remain as she had always been before Rhaegar’s death…  unfeeling. </p><p>“The <em> entire  </em> Resistance is on those transports and soon they will all be gone. For you…  <em> all is lost. </em>” </p><p>Cersei wasn’t even talking to her and still Khaleesi felt the hopelessness creep in, the feeling of being trapped in her master’s service becoming so strong she wanted to tell Jon just to give in so as to avoid the pain of fighting the inevitable. </p><p>But to Khaleesi’s absolute surprise he looked Cersei dead in the eyes and summoned <em> her </em> saber, ripping it from its place on her belt and igniting it in the next second, those grey eyes practically spitting fire as he held it aloft.</p><p>His determination and strength to deny Cersei’s will combined with the image he presented wielding <em> her  </em>saber, the crackling red energy bathing his snarling face in a scarlet glow… it was enough to set her stomach aflame with desire.</p><p>Unfortunately, Cersei seemed to find Jon’s resistance mildly entertaining and nothing more.</p><p>“Still that fiery spit of hope… you have the spirit of a <em> true Jedi </em>.”</p><p>Her mocking broke him and Khaleesi watched with no small amount of awe as Jon charged towards her master with a growl, red saber held aloft until Cersei threw him back… again with a careless wave of her hand.</p><p> <em> It really was unfair for such a cruel woman to be so strong with the force. </em></p><p>Khaleesi blinked as the metal screeching along the tile came to a stop in front of her, the black saber spinning slowly until the hilt pointed at her. </p><p>“And that is why you must die…”</p><p>Cersei lifted a finger and Jon spun on his knees a cry of pain leaving his lips as he tried to resist her influence. Cersei’s laser-like green eyes flitted to her now, holding her gaze and already letting her influence seep into Khaleesi’s mind. But for some reason she did not feel its effects she had been avoiding looking at him but now their eyes met as Cersei spoke, and the strength and <em> warmth  </em>she found there left no room for argument. Jon did care for her… in a way her master never had. </p><p>“Now my worthy apprentice, daughter of <em>darkness</em>, heir apparent to <em>Lord</em> <em>Aerys</em>, where there was conflict, I now sense resolve, where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill <em>your destiny</em>.”</p><p>She grabbed her saber and stood before him, her mind surprisingly calmer than she’d ever found it to be, confidence that <em> this  </em>was the right choice outshining any other possible consequence. She looked at Jon, grey meeting violet as she spoke as smoothly as possible.</p><p>“I know what I have to do.”</p><p>Jon looked at her with real fear in his eyes, her act so convincing she was scaring <em> him </em>, the one who, even if the galaxy was on the brink of destruction, she wouldn’t ever hurt. </p><p>“<em> Dany </em>.”</p><p>It was just a breathless whisper of a word, that name that she’d given up on so long ago… and yet Cersei still found a way to crush it’s special meaning.</p><p>“Oh gods, you think <em> you  </em> can turn her?” Her maniacal laughing slowed as Dany took another step forward, “ <em> Pathetic child. </em></p><p>“I cannot be betrayed! I cannot be beaten, I see her mind, I see her every intent!”</p><p>She fought to hide the fury she felt at Cersei’s assuming words, Jon’s breathing increasing rapidly as his brows drew together, panicked and scared. But Daenerys had spent too long under Cersei’s thumb, she knew exactly what her master saw and what she missed. Therein lay her one <em> weakness. </em></p><p>“Yes… I see her turning the lightsaber to strike true… “</p><p>Now she made a slow show of raising her saber, her other gloved hand moving ever so slightly as she focused on a different weapon.</p><p>“And now… <em> foolish child!  </em>She ignites it and KILLS HER TRUE ENEMY!”</p><p>Her master’s crazed yells only strengthened her willpower, Jon’s stormy eyes holding her heart hostage as she clenched her hand hard and filled the room with Cersei’s hoarse scream of surprise. </p><p>He fell to the floor as she summoned the saber to him, watching as Jon got up, something akin to awe upon his face as they stared at each other. She heard the imperial guards approaching and knew there would be time to process what had just happened later, because now as her saber lit up, she could only wonder at how Jon’s expression was not one of disgust, but one of admiration. </p><p>And as they turned to face their adversaries together, their backs touching as they met hit after hit with their sabers, she felt the flow between the both of them solidify, their bond and combined power making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.</p><p>Their fighting styles were different, she preferred brute force and wide slashes with her saber whereas Jon seemed to dodge everything, jabbing and cutting with lethal swipes when they least expected. She should know, she almost lost an eye to him.</p><p>A shout from his direction drew her attention, instantly sensing his frustration through their bond as he struggled with his final guard. She threw one off of her and thrust her saber through his chest, adjusting her stance and facing off with her three final opponents as Jon’s grunts and shouts grew louder. </p><p>Daenerys took on all three at once, ducking and beheading them one after the other until only one remained. She got ahold on one of the fallen laser staffs however, and used it to her advantage, wielding two weapons like a madwoman. </p><p>But this particular guard was skilled, knocking the staff from her hand and then kicking her in the chest so that she slid across the floor, losing her saber along the way. Then before Dany could regain her footing, a glowing red staff was at her throat, pressing her into a chokehold from behind as she struggled to breathe. </p><p>She watched Jon get stuck in the same position, his saber arm locked in the grip of a guard, and for a split second she thought it was over for them both. But then he dropped his saber and caught it with his left hand cutting down the guards legs and slitting his throat in one swipe. It was the hottest fucking thing Daenerys had ever seen. </p><p>Unfortunately, it would probably be the last thing she ever saw, because the staff’s laser-like edge was inching ever closer and she could feel its heat on her cheek as she gasped and clawed at the guards arm.</p><p>“Dany!” </p><p>Daenerys glanced up and there, hurtling towards her, was Ned’s saber… Jon’s saber, and she snatched it from the air, igniting it and killing her captor instantly. </p><p>Time seemed to slow then the throne in the middle of the room beckoning her as she approached Cersei’s severed body. Jon seemed to sense her unease because he stepped up to her side, both of them staring at the woman who had been her master, until he broke the silence.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>She almost laughed, tears suddenly starting to track down her face at his question. </p><p>
  <em> Am I alright? </em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure… I-I don’t know. Someone will need to be Supreme Leader now and I-”</p><p>Daenerys stopped, turning to Jon and suddenly realizing he had to go back, save his friends and defeat the First Order… which meant her.</p><p> In that moment the thought of him leaving caused her such pain, she extended her hand, holding it out to him and almost blurting the words she felt she needed to say. </p><p>“Jon, I want you to join me.”</p><p>His eyes widened and he started to shake his head.</p><p>“<em> Please.  </em>I can’t be without you… you- you make me feel-”</p><p>
  <em> Shut up shut up shut up what the fuck are you saying. </em>
</p><p>Her mind was warring with itself again, more tears were coming hot and fast and she didn’t even see him anymore. Why would he ever stay with her? Cersei had made her a monster and that was all she’d ever be in his eyes… and in everyone else’s-</p><p>She froze up. He- Jon was <em> hugging  </em>her. His arms tight around her and she found herself breathing deeply again, the scent of smoke that clung to him almost comforting as she relaxed a little in his hold. When he pulled away, her tears had stopped but her hands remained clenched at her sides, steeling herself for the rejection she would surely receive now that he’d comforted her. </p><p>“Dany… come back with me.”</p><p>Daenerys blinked, confident she had misheard him.<br/>
<br/>
“Come back with me, please… you don’t have to stay here. I’ve found a family with the Resistance, and so can you, Lyanna is already a part of that family.” </p><p>She shook her head, the strange feeling of her loose hair around her shoulders making her realize that almost all her braids had come undone, “She doesn’t want to see me, no one with the Resistance wants to see me. I’m a monster.”</p><p>He stepped closer again, and she felt herself lean in instinctively to his warmth, despite her previous discomfort with physical affection she found herself craving his touch. Jon obliged, one hand coming up to cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking over where her scar split her skin. </p><p>“Not to me.”</p><p>It was like fireworks had erupted in her heart, their connection sparking something within her that she had forgotten she could feel. </p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>Something about those three words must have influenced her actions or clouded her judgement because she slid an arm around his neck and kissed him. And all of a sudden there was no second voice in her head, the dark side’s hold on her soul seeming to release when his soft lips met hers. Nothing seemed to matter as long as this man remained by her side, on her side, <em> always</em>.</p><p> It was as if a curtain had been lifted and when she pulled away, breathless with passion, Daenerys smiled at him. </p><p>“<em> Yes."</em></p><p>Jon looked at her in shock, his brain seeming to take a few moments to process what she had just said, truth be told Dany needed some time to process what she had just said. </p><p>“Yes? You’ll come with me?”</p><p>She just nodded wiping at the tear tracks on her face and laughing softly at his expression. Instead of speaking however, Jon just pulled her into his chest, his head resting on her shoulder as they held each other in the center of the destroyed throne room. He held her tighter than anyone ever had before and as Dany eyed Cersei’s corpse, the realization that her old master could never torture her again caused more tears to fall onto Jon’s tunic. </p><p>
  <em> Daenerys Targaryen was free.  </em>
</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? Enjoying the Dany redemption and Force facetiming? I hope so! Leave a comment and let me know what you enjoyed. </p><p>Next chapter I promise you cravens will get what's coming to you ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the newly redeemed Daenerys Targaryen struggles with her demons and attempts to fit in and embrace the light side, Jon grapples with feelings that are unknown territory for him as well as a reveal that changes everything. The question remains, will both of them grow stronger together and rid the galaxy of the First Order for good? Or will Dany's dark deeds be so unforgivable that the darkness claims her once more...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 3. - A New Beginning</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Forgiveness</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the time the falcon landed. His mind bent and his body most likely broken in a few places, but still, Lyanna needed their help he knew, he had felt her fear the moment they entered the atmosphere, and it had led them to the isolated salt flat where Chewie had put the falcon down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wookie, to Jon’s utter relief, had shown nothing but affectionate happiness at the sight of a disheveled and nervous Khaleesi in Jon’s care when he’d commed him for pickup on a nearby moon. They could’ve taken Cersei’s pleasure craft to Crait but Jon knew for the safety of his new travel companion it would look much better to arrive in a ship the Resistance knew well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys had been quiet since their… umm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthusiastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> display of friendship?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck are you kidding it was just a kiss laser brain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was just it, it had been </span>
  <b>anything </b>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss. Jon had only experienced kissing a few times before, as it wasn’t really one’s priority when living from portion to portion on Jakku, but he was confident normal kisses didn’t make your stomach feel like it had just suffered an explosion big enough to detonate a small moon. Stars forbid if he thought about it for too long… remembered the way her tongue hesitantly brushed his… the way her lips grew more confident the longer they stayed in each other’s arms in the middle of that destroyed throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to make him turn red and mute for a good five minutes. And that’s exactly what had happened when Dany had pulled away from him and said softly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If that kiss hadn’t turned his brain to galactic goo that singular three-letter word definitely had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started, realizing a moment too late he had almost fallen asleep with one arm leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, I’m ready, let's go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys eyed him doubtfully, pressing the button to open the loading doors as if she’d been born and raised on the falcon. Which, once Jon’s sluggish mind woke up a bit more, he realized that was most likely the truth. Rhaegar’s little sister would have grown up on his ship… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he thought it, however, Dany turned back to look at him sharply, some unnamed emotion fresh in her eyes as they stared at each other, the moment broken only by Chewie’s roar from the cockpit. No doubt telling them to get a bloody move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the lead easily, her confidence seemingly regained as she clambered down the cascade of boulders and landed on the shallow valley’s snowy floor. By the time Jon slipped and slid to the bottom he was feeling lightheaded, Lyanna’s presence so near that he knew they were in the right place. Their exit had to be blocked by the boulders, on the other side the whole of the Resistance was trapped he was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he lifted a hand to move the debris and save them his head started to pound with fatigue and he started to sway on his feet, his vision blurring until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand gripped his shoulder, it’s warmth reassuring… his vision clearing as the boulders began to lift, one by one. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that Dany was lending him her strength, but the stubborn smidge of doubt in him couldn’t help but wonder why she had come back with him… why, after murdering her own brother, she chose to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeal of excitement startled him from such thoughts then, a blur of brown hair sprinting towards him as the boulders came to rest gently on either side of the cave’s exit. When Arya collided with him he hugged the ex-stormtrooper tightly, already feeling guilty for doubting Daenerys as Lyanna came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pulled back and smiled at him, Jon touched to see tears in her eyes as they turned back to the falcon. Only then did he realize Dany was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched them all come aboard from her spot in the back, perched atop some forgotten cargo crate and hidden by the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys made a game out of identifying the faces of the few members of the Resistance she knew. There was the pretty pilot, still alive and tending to Lyanna’s every need. A couple of lieutenants she recognized as well, an awful pang of guilt startling her as she realized Barristan was not among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the traitor- the stormtrooper… Arya, Jon’s friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she heard the hiss of the Falcon’s loading door closing she looked up, sure there must be some sort of mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This cannot be all of them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was. There was Lyanna, with more grey in her lovely brown hair than Dany remembered, fine age lines around her eyes catching the light as she took stock of her people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shrunk further into the shadows. Thankfully the older woman’s eyes stopped just shy of her spot, and she turned instead to speak to Jon. Jon who had brought her back with him… who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her back in that throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, in the hour or so it took to get here, she had convinced herself he had just been being polite, humoring her even. No one in their right mind would kiss her of their own volition. She was a monster…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But not to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them to herself as she watched them, Lyanna and Jon, both of them talking softly and seriously. For a moment she thought of reaching for Jon, for their bond, to see what he was thinking… but she stopped herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Serious invasion of privacy Daenerys. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost a relief when someone eventually noticed her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyperdrive was firing up when it happened, the pilot’s gasp of shock masked by the ship’s humming. Daenerys prepared herself for the rage, the fear, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust</span>
  </em>
  <span>… she let go of her knees and sat straight, determined to take it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, it's only what I deserve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, the pilot took a breath and smiled softly, coming to crouch in front of Dany and extending her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sweetheart you startled me sitting in the shadows there, I’m Marg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t recognize me. Of course, she doesn’t… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys blinked, tucked her hair behind both ears, and shook the offered hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pilot sat next to her with uncanny ease, falling into conversation like they’d known each other for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Dany I gotta say, personally today’s been the craziest I’ve had in a while,” the brunette turned to her with an easy smile, “and lemme tell you I’ve had some pretty crazy days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys was still in a sort of shock, every inch of Marg’s smiling face a reminder of what she’d done to this woman to get that map to Skywalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the looks of it you’ve had a pretty crazy day too Dany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gesturing to her cuts Daenerys knew but she still couldn’t bring herself to speak, just managing to give a stiff nod before Marg thought her a complete nutcase. The pilot thankfully seemed appeased by the nod, however, reaching to pull off her jacket and sighing when she set it down beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized I might be in love today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys glanced up at the taller woman, surprising herself by responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marg stared off into the hold with a sad kind of nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep… it’s a pity though really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany spoke again, curiosity getting the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pilot’s green eyes darted to hers briefly, and then as if deciding she could be trusted with this admission, she leaned a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m confident she’s in love with someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she resumed her staring into the hold, Dany followed her gaze, now fully invested in the pilot’s unrequited love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… surely not-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“AA-2187?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clapped a hand to her mouth almost as soon as she had said it. But it was too late, the pilot turned to look at her with narrowed eyes now, her warm smile gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys got up immediately her hand clutching her saber instinctively as the pilot eyed her with growing suspicion,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but where did you say you came from again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went wrong then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her panic she must’ve subconsciously reached for Jon, because his eyes jumped to her immediately, causing Lyanna to turn as well. But Dany didn’t stop to meet her gaze, bolting instead and making for the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she reached the small room full of now painful memories she pressed the button for the blast doors and stepped away, her breathing still not slowing. She almost leapt out of her skin when a giant furry paw landed on her shoulder, her saber flying to her hand as she turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie looked at her for a moment then growled, and though her Wookie was rusty Rhaegar had taught her enough shyriiwook to know that her godfather was telling her to put the saber away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had lowered it and sat in the seat he gestured to, the tears started to come. The ugly sobs that shook her whole frame and worsened when she looked around the cockpit. She’d avoided coming here for this exact reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seat she sat in now as the seat where Rhaegar belonged, where he’d taught her how to fly… where he’d flown countless missions with Chewie. And she’d killed him. She had ended all of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wookie opposite her got up then, and Dany gazed up at his towering form, probably looking pathetic with tears streaming down her sooty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing, just looked at her. Flashes of their childhood piggyback rides inconveniently surfacing as he reached out a furry paw to stroke her hair. Daenerys grew even more hysterical at the undeserved display of affection, choking up as she shouted at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want revenge?! Don’t you want to kill me?! I killed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her accusations stuttered to a stop when Chewie bent down and hugged her, warm brown fur surrounding her as she cried into his shoulder. It felt like a moment of calm amidst the storm of emotions her brain was processing, her godfather’s even breathing and tight hug letting her breathe easier, even the tears slowing to a stop when he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were people shouting outside, she heard them now, banging and calling for her brother’s best friend. She hadn’t realized she’d actually manually locked the door from the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chewie got up and opened it the anxiety started to come back in full force, seeing Jon and the rest of them peering into the cockpit anxiously, but the nervous feeling stopped when Chewie turned to her and growled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he left everyone had followed after him, most of them giving her dirty looks over their shoulders as they peppered him with questions until only Jon remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look at him as she responded, instead drawing her knees to her chest again and watching the stars streak by, the violet in her eyes reflected in the ship’s viewport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said it wasn’t my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First and foremost that Jon had been able to turn </span>
  <em>
    <span><strong>the</strong> Khaleesi </span>
  </em>
  <span>to their side, and then to learn shortly after that her friend was head over heels in love with said recently redeemed murderer… it was a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was confident Jon didn’t even know it himself yet, but she could tell. Just from the way his eyes had shot to hers with worry when they’d heard Marg raise her voice, questioning where the silver-haired young woman in the falcon’s cargo hold had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had been possibly even more confusing however was the mix of emotions in General Lyanna’s eyes as she’d watched Khaleesi run from the room. What connection she had with Rhaegar’s killer Arya had no clue, but Jon had certainly been the first to go after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they began setting up camp at their newest forest base however the silver-haired woman was nowhere to be found. Arya set down a box of ammo and glanced at Jon, who was nearby trying to tell the General he didn’t need rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon! Listen to the General will you? She obviously knows what’s best for ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment her friend looked like he was going to murder her, but then he relaxed and rubbed a hand across his face sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former stormtrooper nodded in satisfaction but noted that, instead of heading for the caves where they’d lain the cots, Jon made for the falcon. She shook her head, knowing why he was heading back to the ship and secretly hoping to talk with this mysterious woman she’d feared most of her life while with the First Order. Thoughts of her sudden appearance in the falcon’s hold occupying Arya as she turned back to her unloading task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long however the sun began to set and the forest became stiflingly humid, forcing her to take a break and sit down. She chose a nearby log to sit on, stripping off Marg’s jacket, and letting a brief cool breeze air out her damp black tank top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That jacket still looks better on you than it does on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Margaery, squashing the strange fluttery feeling in her stomach that erupted every time the x-wing pilot smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right? Seen yourself in a mirror lately Marg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend scoffed and took a seat on the forest floor below, but Arya smiled when she noticed the flush of pink in her cheeks. She had meant what she said, in her eyes Margaery had every desirable trait known to man. Just now, the way the dying light caught those green eyes, perfect pink lips, and that long hazel colored hair… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re done staring Arya I’d love to know what you think of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation </span>
  </em>
  <span>your best friend Jon’s brought back with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Arya’s turn to blush. She thought briefly of refuting her claim that she was ‘staring’ but honestly a part of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Marg knew she was interested… she had to with all the staring Arya did when she thought the pilot wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really that big of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is it? Jon seems to have it covered.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh sure,” Margaery snorted, “If by covered you mean way in over his head, then yeah your </span><em><span>best</span></em> <em><span>friend’s</span></em><span> got it covered.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned, there were times where it seemed Marg’s dislike for Jon seemed to run deeper than superficial annoyance… whenever Arya mentioned him it brought a frown to the commander’s elegant face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she’ll betray us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery looked around at what was left of the Resistance, those green eyes narrowing as she muttered softly enough for only Arya to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think no one willingly comes over to the side that’s losing this war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighed and lowered herself to sit next to her friend, her stomach flipping when their shoulders knocked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you weren’t so unwilling to welcome me to the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The x-wing pilot turned to her with eyebrows raised, and she was so close that Arya had to resist the urge to pull her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t join the First Order by choice Arya, you were brainwashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that was true, but in all the time she’d spent with the First Order she’d only ever heard the silver-haired woman go by Khaleesi, a name that apparently was not her true name according to Margaery. They were alike in that way, Arya thought, AA-2187 had been her name for as long as she could remember, but it was not her true name, that name Marg had given to her. And even though she would have a scar down her back for the rest of her days because of her... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This false name, combined with the noises she and Jon had heard outside the cockpit that had sounded a lot like sobs, had to mean this woman was more than just a traitor in their midst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she was brainwashed too… “</span>
</p><p><span>Marg looked at her for a long moment and, probably taking note of her grave expression, nodded</span> lightly.</p><p>
  <span>“If you trust Jon as much as you say you do, then maybe you’re right. Maybe she was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there like that in silence for a while, watching the sunk sink below the tree line until Lyanna’s most trusted lieutenant came striding towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei was one of Arya’s favorite members of the Resistance so far, her sunny disposition never failing to brighten any tough situation they found themselves in. The tall woman was from the planet Naath, an old name that Arya had never heard growing up until Marg explained why. The original death star had destroyed the planet completely, obliterating it while Missandei had been away on a diplomatic mission to Naboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the sweet lieutenant never spoke about her homeworld or family, but did employ her translating skills to recruit a wide variety of resistance fighters. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Missy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marg had asked and as the Naathi woman grew closer she smiled brightly at Arya, always making especially sure she felt welcome after Marg had told her the inspiring story of AA-2187’s escape from the First Order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General wants to see you Marg, you too Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery stood first and offered her hand, Arya took it shyly and looked up to see the lieutenant smirking at them. She frowned scratching at the back of her neck nervously, a habit that had formed since her lightsaber scar had scabbed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s that face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh in response was light and when she looked at them both again she smiled secretively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, just that the General told me you two would be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya flushed bright pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She had been avoiding Jon since their landing, stealing away and hiding in the falcon’s many nooks and crannies while the Resistance unloaded and began to set up their new base camp. She felt his presence on the ship but chose not to let him know where she was, in case he wished to speak of why she ran in the hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys had felt out of place since their arrival, the members of her new ‘family’ not sparing her a second glance as they began drawing up the plans for a final strike. One that, according to what she’d heard from her various hiding spots in the shadows, would put an end to the First Order forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after everyone except Jon had left the ship Dany ventured out, watching from the open loading doors as Lyanna’s troops began to head towards what looked like a makeshift control center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dany! You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys looked up, startled to find someone other than Jon addressing her by that name. The woman coming towards her was smiling at her kindly, her warm brown skin reminding Dany of Grey. The First Order commander who used to train with her when Cersei had first named her apprentice to the Supreme Leader… she wondered briefly if he still answered to Sansa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Lyanna is holding a briefing before we all settle in for the night, are you coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly this kind woman had no idea who she was speaking to, and rather than risk a spectacle like the one that had broken out earlier Daenerys decided to save the woman some trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I don’t think you realize who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to the safety of the falcon but instead the woman grabbed her hand, and Daenerys tensed, turning back to her slowly and only relaxing slightly when she saw that the curly haired woman was still smiling warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are, Daenerys Targaryen, and I’d like you to come with me to the briefing. Your mother would like to see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed in her eyes at the strangely kind woman’s words, knowing Lyanna still thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the First Order’s monster, as her daughter… </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>Then she sniffed delicately, hiding her emotions on instinct as she felt a familiar presence behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go with Missandei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys frowned slightly, sliding her hand from the woman’s gentle grasp and striding forward to walk with her towards the gathering of troops, all the while feeling Jon’s eyes burn into her back. As they walked away Dany shrugged off the guilt that came when she felt some of Jon’s hurt through their bond, determined to feel that she didn’t need to give him a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how </span>
  <em>
    <span>connected</span>
  </em>
  <span> the force made them, he did not get to tell her what she should and should not do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t feel guilty, you know. Avoidance often makes it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany stopped just outside the group of resistance fighters and turned to Missandei coldly. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman said nothing for a moment, eventually giving Dany a knowing look and speaking softly. “The things you feel for our nascent Jedi over there are real, and it will do you better to talk about them rather than hide your emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stared at her with wide eyes, stammering, “H-How did you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Missandei shushed her softly, pointing a finger to the center of the small clearing as a hush fell over the small crowd.  There in a pool of orange torchlight stood Lyanna Stark, her faintly lined face still commanding respect as she addressed the troops surrounding Daenerys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming here tonight, it matters more now than ever before that we stay together… And while we took significant losses at the Battle of Crait so did the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right away people around her began to stand a little taller, some of the more tired ones even rising from their spots on the ground to stand closer to their General. Dany watched as she continued, taking note of the natural confidence Lyanna exuded, something that her Resistance fighters seemed to rally around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of now, our plan is to bait them into a full-fledged attack, a strategy that will force them to use all their spacecraft at once and allow us to decide the terms of the fight. What those terms will be right now depends on how many more we can get to join the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice from the crowd spoke up then, “But General no one answered our call for aid on Crait, how do we know there are any more of us left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was murmured agreement at this and Daenerys watched their leader carefully, soaking up every detail of the Resistance leader’s reaction to this statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a very short window of time, we have to believe there are more of us out there. We few cannot be the only ones left in the galaxy with hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she said it with such conviction, such confidence, that even Daenerys had hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we’ll begin preparations, and see what information we can gather on the First Order’s new Supreme Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany blinked, the words sending a shiver of cold fear down her spine as the rest of Lyanna’s troops began to disperse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she looked up, only the General remained in the small torchlit clearing. And before she could run Lyanna looked up at her, and there in those grey eyes that often resembled hard steel, Daenerys saw tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her adoptive mother’s voice trembled slightly, and Dany no longer saw the stern General or the exiled Princess, she saw the woman who raised her and the woman who </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was overcome by guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two quick strides, the petite woman was wrapped in her arms, and Daenerys murmured into her shoulder as they hugged under the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother. I am going to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had talked well into the night about trivial things before Lyanna suggested they both get some rest. As far as Daenerys was concerned, rest could wait, she could still see the strain on Lyanna’s smile, the shadow in her eyes whenever Dany spoke. Making nice with her adoptive mother was one thing, but reconciling her brother’s murder was a different matter all together. So when the older woman stood up, Dany grabbed her wrist to stop her, “Lyanna… I-I’m s-so sorry for taking him from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elegant face went stone cold at her words, all pretense of lighthearted happiness gone from her expression. Daenerys felt tears begin to slip down her cheeks, flashes of Rhaegar’s dismayed final expression when she had killed him stoking fresh guilt in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-If you want me to leave I will. I can be gone by morning if you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna’s face turned sour, her eyes flashing as she pulled Dany up from the log they had been sitting on with surprising force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wish? If I wish? Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wish less than your departure.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>She is mad then… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany could do nothing but watch Lyanna’s outburst unfold, her eyes wide in surprise and the hot tears stopping abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That woman Cersei took </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me. Turned you against me until you were so far gone you killed the man who loved you most in this world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed with hot shame as Lyanna stepped closer, Dany’s eyes darting everywhere but her mother’s grey ones. But she felt a hand under her chin then, gently lifting up so she met Lyanna’s gaze. At the pain she found there her lower lip started to tremble, “Lya I’m so sorry, I know there’s nothing I can do to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh Dany, you’ve already redeemed yourself in my eyes. Killing the monster that tore our family apart would’ve been Rhaegar’s last wish I am sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys gasped softly and buried her face in the general’s chest, sobbing quietly as Lyanna stroked her hair, unable to believe that she was back in one of the few places she had ever felt truly loved… her mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany… there’s something else you should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled back, she noticed her mother’s grey eyes were glassy… grey eyes that upon closer inspection reminded her of a certain scavenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let’s not be Lonely</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sat atop the falcon’s docking ring his goggles snug around his eyes as he welded some cracked machinery back together. He sighed when the metal didn’t meld together as he’d wanted, it felt as if nothing made him happy anymore, and a part of him was starting to worry about this sudden change in mood. When he thought about the change however, he couldn’t remember when it had started, it only seemed as if every day grew grimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training course he’d made for himself in the jungle kept him busy and apart from the rest of the Resistance, which right now, felt for the best. He hadn’t spoken to Arya or Margaery in the few weeks they’d been on the jungle moon Lyanna now called ‘home base’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jon didn’t feel at home. No matter how many times he exhausted himself on the training course or forced himself to make small talk with the other members of the Resistance he still felt… alone. He knew why this was deep down, but he hated admitting it to himself, it felt like admitting a weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys had been avoiding him. For what reason he could only guess but she hadn’t spoken to him since they’d landed. And if she didn’t want to be with him then who would?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! You didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned from his spot on top of the falcon to look below, turning off the welding rod in his hands and pushing his goggles up to his forehead as tinkling laughter drifted up to his ears. When he found the source of it he frowned, the sight of Dany clutching her sides as Missandei pulled faces while wearing Margaery’s x-wing helmet not warming him in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he found the sight of her breathless grin made him sad. Sad that even though it was he who had convinced her to turn to the light, now Jon was the one being kept in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore a piece of molten metal free and with a twist of his hand and a crease of his brow it flew ten feet into the air and buried itself completely into the thick trunk of a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the spike of hot anger died down though he heard a squeak of surprise from below. When he chanced a glance at the forest floor he saw Dany, doubled down in what looked like pain with a hand on one of the spare part crates he had requested Lyanna bring for the falcon. Jon jumped from his perch atop the falcon in an instant, landing lightly beside a worried Missandei and reaching for Daenerys instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could she grabbed his clothed forearm, preventing his skin from touching hers as she looked up at him, her grip on his arm like iron as she struggled to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany what’s happening? Let me help, please let me help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she stood she let go of them both, Jon realizing belatedly that she had been gripping Missy’s in one and his arm in the other. Then she took a deep breath, tucking her long hair behind both ears and fixing him with a calculating stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Dany what is it what was that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was controlling it, Jon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He frowned the anger and frustration returning as she danced around the question. “Controlling what? I don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off firmly, her petite figure imposing and her voice so stern he momentarily forgot she was on their side now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was controlling your impulse to kill.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon blinked once, his hands which had so readily formed fists without his consent loosening guiltily. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as sage as if she’d been a Jedi for one hundred years, Daenerys strode ahead of him, turning back only to say, “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Missy with incredulity but the Naathi woman simply shrugged, gesturing towards Dany and raising her hands up as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>not my problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been walking straight into the forest for a good ten minutes before she finally stopped and spoke to him, her silver hair now free of its braids and hanging down to her hips, catching the light in a way that bewitched him every time she moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, why did you get angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled and crossed his arms, looking away from her and half-heartedly denying it. “I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were. I felt it, Jon, I’m not stupid, I know very well what that anger feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched at his neck uncomfortably as she peered at his darting eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Jon what’s wrong-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw red, snarling at her concerned expression. The gentleness in her face so far from what he’d grown used to just days past. “Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if you care now, just because you felt it briefly… the loneliness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany stared at him incredulously her eyes narrowing to fierce purple slits, and yet Jon sensed no anger from their bond, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care? All I knew was loneliness before you, all I knew was anger. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who showed me how to find hope again Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words washed over him but still, he couldn’t stop frowning, his words coming out as more of a growl when he remembered her odd looks from the days past, avoiding him in favor of speaking to Lyanna and the rest of them. “Then why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why what Jon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t you spoken to me since we landed?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys blinked her eyes still wide from his outburst and her lips parted in surprise at his question. As he waited for an answer however he could see her face fill with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon that’s not why I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and began to walk away but when she called his name again he turned back to the forest clearing furiously, the sight of her standing there all abashed and confused enough to make his blood run hot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ve just been distracted,” She wouldn’t meet his eyes when he stepped into her space, “just been trying to fit in and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany gasped when her back hit a nearby tree, and Jon watched as her eyes finally found his, the pupils blown with what could’ve been fear, but what he knew was desire. He reached up, tracing the column of her throat with his fingertips and leaned in close to growl in her ear, “Stop lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her eyes affix to his, watched as she nibbled on those pink lips of hers nervously, anticipation building as she opened her mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m your aunt Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stared at her blankly, his mouth dropping open in surprise at her words… and yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think… somewhere I-I’ve always known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Dany’s turn to stare at him in surprise, their faces still much too close together as she whispered to him. “Y-You aren’t mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stepped back a little, attempting to run a hand through his hair and finding it tied up, looking back to her and grinning dazedly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mad? Daenerys why didn’t you tell me? I have a bloody family!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was staring up at the sky, incredulous as the realizations hit one after the other. If General Stark was his mother than that meant Ned was his uncle… and Rhaegar was- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was my Dad… I had a father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was then he realized Dany still hadn’t said a word. When he turned back to her she was still pressed against the tree, and when she caught him looking… she blinked away tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment nothing else seemed to matter, he went straight to her and brought her head to his chest, sighing a little when she fit right under his chin. By the time she pulled away her cries had turned to pitiful little hiccups, and though she stayed in his arms Dany didn’t meet his worried gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess I thought that you were… “ she sniffed and he stroked some silver hair from her forehead, “I thought you were a-alone like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she curled back into his chest, so unlike the terrible masked enemy he had faced all those weeks ago, Jon couldn’t help but give her his word. “You’ll never be alone Dany. I’ll always be there for you, but you have to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she tightened her grip on his shoulders Jon shoved the painful memories to the side and held her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they made their way back, it was getting dark and stars were starting to come out, bright galaxies of them clearly visible through the moon’s thin atmosphere. When he glanced down at Dany she was nibbling on her lip again and Jon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it now? Don’t tell me Arya’s my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped walking just feet from the torches he knew marked their base camp and shifted nervously from foot to foot. “I’m sorry for kissing you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… Jon was suddenly confident his stomach had just landed somewhere near his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, w-why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany looked up at him, confused her cheeks tinted with… was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “Jon I’m y-your aunt. It’s a little weird that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left his mouth before he could think properly, the instinctive response causing her eyebrows to raise instantly, almost disappearing into her hairline before he thought of a way to explain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean we didn’t know at the time so no harm done, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, seemingly relieved but curiously enough… he felt her </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointment</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, no harm done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she smiled at him, teeth and all, and for a good moment Jon couldn’t breathe, simply grinning like a fool as she jogged away. When he finally wiped the smile off his face however he saw Lyanna, watching him with a sad sort of look on her face trying quick to cover it up when she saw him staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tired of secrets and hiding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The once orphaned scavenger stood then, wiping sweaty palms against his trousers and making his way towards the general, one of the most famous women in the galaxy. The Stark that just so happened to be his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Scars don’t define you</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany had been trying her best since morning not to be nervous, but their final day at base had been nerve-wracking, to say the least. Now that they’d accepted her Daenerys could not help but feel an enormous amount of pressure, the pressure to destroy the First Order for good while they were under Sansa’s weak leadership, the pressure to help recruit outer rim pilots to their cause… all of it was exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d been glad to do it, all of it, there wasn’t a task Lyanna had given her that she’d turned down. Everything she did to help the Resistance would never be enough in Dany’s eyes, not when she heard some of the troops mention Barristan or Rhaegar every now and again, rightfully questioning why they could even trust her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dany slunk back to the falcon that night however there was some comfort in the thought that even if her sorry life ended tomorrow, at least it would be for a cause worth fighting for. A cause Lyanna believed in… and a cause Daenerys herself now believed in too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she stripped off her sweaty clothes and climbed into bed her lids were already heavy, the faded scent of her brother on the pillows in the captain’s quarters allowing her to drift off into dreamland with a soft smile on her face…  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You failed me again Daenerys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No master I never-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, you insolent apprentice. You failed to bring me the scavenger, you failed to bring me Stark… you are no Aerys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be like my father, Rhaegar said-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You killed your brother stupid girl, ran him through with your saber in cold blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N-No I would never. I WOULD NEVER!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, but you did… and you failed to finish the job Daenerys. You know what you have to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N-No I w-won’t, you can’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill the boy Daenerys. KILL THE BOY. KILL HIM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke up it was with a soft gasp, her mind hazy and slow to realize why her cheeks were wet with tears. Even slower to realize that there was an arm, warm and tight around her middle… holding her, restraining her… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her saber flew to her hand in an instant, her whole body jerking out of the arm’s grasp and igniting the weapon quickly. But as soon as the red glow revealed a sleepy and confused Jon, Dany fell back on her elbow in the bed, her brain still catching up with her actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Jon yelped loudly once he’d rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking a tad scared and adorably confused in Dany’s opinion, but it still didn’t explain why he was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here Jon, I could’ve hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Dany what? Holy- put your saber away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, frustrated and conflicted at his presence, tossing the saber to the side but blushing deeply when he sat up and she got a dim-lit view of his bare chest. When she opened her mouth to question him again he cut her off, running both hands through his riot of curls in what she assumed was confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I went to bed on my own cot I have no idea what I’m doing here I- were you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys blinked guiltily dropping the sheet that covered her back and wiping at the tear streaks on her cheeks hurriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bad dream I get them all the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my gods… Dany, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and sniffed, seeing his gaze and following it to her shoulder, curving just above where the black bandeau covered her breasts. “It’s just the saber scar it doesn’t hurt anymore Jon it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jon shook his head quickly, “No not that… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany just watched him confused, until he lay a hand on her shoulder, her whole body shivering at the skin to skin contact as he turned her away from him. And when she felt his eyes searing into her bare back she understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods no, those are horrendous… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched when he touched one of the angry red scars, each crisscrossing down her back in jagged patterns, resembling the force lightning that had given them to her. Dany shuddered and turned away, wrapping the sheet around herself again like a shield, refusing to meet his eyes… scared to see the disgust that probably lurked there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when his hand tilted her chin up to meet his gaze she saw nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And a deep writhing anger that was darkening his usually grey eyes, it was so strong she felt it sink into their bond, causing her to shiver and stave off the strong emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked choked, his throat so constricted with emotion that she had to look away from him, toying with a loose thread on the bedspread and answering quitely. “Who do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But w-why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked as if he couldn’t imagine why anyone would do such a thing, and in that moment Dany wanted to shelter him from every cruel thing she had experienced while in Cersei’s hands. “It’s nothing Jon… I don’t want to upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked at her again however she was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>of how angry he looked, the veins in his neck visible as he clenched his fist in the sheets between them. “Tell me why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a command, the way he said it, and she answered without thinking, her response to such a firm request so instinctive Dany hated herself for answering at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I failed my master she liked to punish me,” Daenerys felt as if she wasn’t on the falcon anymore, her eyes drifting… unfocused, “Sansa sometimes watched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was more humiliating that way you see. An incentive to ensure I never failed her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s brows were pinched together in pain now, obvious discomfort on her behalf, shaking his head slightly as if he wanted her to stop talking. But now that Dany had started she found she could not stop, each painful recollection of her time as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Khaleesi</span>
  </em>
  <span> bubbling up and out like a poison that had been lurking within her for eight long years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Cersei found out I harbored the barest amount of affection for Grey, one of the munitions officers, I liked him because we were the same age and he had always been kinder than the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the flood of warm soothing energy that meant Jon had taken her hand before she saw their fingers entwined in the sheets, his eyes back to their normal shade of storm grey as he prompted her gently. “What happened to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa… she must have told her Grey had helped me dress a wound, instead of taking me to the med bay. Cersei said I had to repay him the favor, so she gave him some wounds of his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold feeling of dread spread through her as the memory of Grey’s usually quite expressionless face twisted in pain flashed vividly in her mind’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back there Jon, I know we launch the attack tomorrow but I’m not sure I can go… what if they take me back? W-What if Cersei’s not really dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took her face in his hands then, his thumbs under her eyes stroking away tears that she had only just noticed were falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daenerys listen to me. You’re never going back there. I won’t let it happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with such confidence, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>loyalty</span>
  </em>
  <span> that at that moment she believed him. Really believed that they could do it, fight this final battle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention I don’t think anyone could survive being cut in half Dany… unless you know some dark magic that I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, in awe of how light she could feel around him, the guilt of her past and fear of the future simply lifted off her shoulders around Jon. Looking at him now with his tousled curls and rare toothy grin Dany couldn’t help but peck him on the lips, all rational thought thrown out the window when, instead of letting her pull away quickly like she had planned, he buried a hand in her hair and held her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time her brain had caught up with her actions she was too tangled in his grasp to care about their newfound familial relation, and if the way his tongue was tracing her lower lip meant anything, it was probably safe to assume her nephew felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she tried to wrap her legs around his hips however Jon grunted, breaking their kiss and breathing hard as she stared at him, confused as to why he’d stopped. His forehead came to rest against hers and Dany looked up at him, a little dizzy from the amount of skin to skin contact that had their bond practically purring with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany I… w-we probably shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back a little and looked at him, his adorable conflicted expression and puffy lips really just unfairly attractive… gods above how was she supposed to think straight when he looked like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not Jon?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed but it sounded forced, his eyes so dark with desire that when he looked at her again Daenerys felt the slight warmth between her legs begin to grow into an inferno. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re completely ok with sleeping with your biological nephew Daenerys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars above does this make me a psycho?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and looked at him again, this honorable scavenger from nowhere who had flipped her life upside down even before they had been related… now sitting in bed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck it… the rest of the galaxy already thinks I’m psychotic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany watched as Jon narrowed his eyes, her body tingling in anticipation as his loose grip on her hips became much tighter than before, and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened in a silent groan as she bumped over his erection, the contact setting off firecrackers in her thin panties as Jon’s fingers dug into her skin. When she whined aloud at his rough hold however he actually had the audacity to stop and release her, pulling away with a frantic look in his dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry did I hurt you? I’m such an idiot Dany I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to shut him up, her hand snaking up to pin both his arms above his curly head as she licked a line along his throat, the last recesses of her dark mind enjoying the way he writhed underneath her. When he bucked up into her however she gave a small gasp, noticing how he smirked ever so slightly at this newfound weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah I see, someone wants to play dirty now huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany pressed her weight on his, pressing her clothed cunt down onto his caged erection as she licked lower, eyeing a spot near his collarbone that looked particularly perfect and biting him lightly, savoring his moan as she licked and sucked at the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Daenerys wha- what the bloody hell was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked at him and pulled away, letting go of his arms and reaching to slide the bandeau over her head, letting her hand linger on her collarbone as she traced the saber scar he’d given her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grinned at her, his hands slipping quickly from her thighs to her ribs, tracing slowly upwards until his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. Dany shivered, her arms braced behind her on his legs as her hips began to move of their own accord, eager for any friction he could offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he grunted a little and looked up at her she smiled wickedly, challenging him, teasing him… Daenerys enjoyed the competition after all, and here she was far more experienced. Khaleesi had taken many a random drunkard to her bed on lonely nights, taking them hard and fast and leaving soon after. It often made her feel better… for a short while at least. Than she’d find someone else and do it again, sex was like a formality to Khaleesi, something she got out of her system before a particularly daunting attack on innocents.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Jon… gods with Jon. It was as if every cell in her body was on fire, his touch sparking desire she didn’t even know she could feel until now, his rough hands on her breasts already enough to have her consider giving in and losing their little unspoken competition. And Dany Targaryen </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost a competition. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he latched his hot mouth over one nipple she slid both hands into his soft curls, pulling roughly at his hair as she ground down harder on his trapped cock. When she felt him moan around one breast she smiled slightly, counting a small victory for herself as he worshipped her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ten more seconds, however, his attentions were having more of an effect and no matter how she swiveled her hips he didn’t seem to let up, nipping and tugging at each nipple until she was red-faced and groaning for a reprieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally stopped the scavenger gave her a cheeky grin, her involuntary moan when he traced a finger down her stomach and to her panties so loud Dany was briefly worried that the rest of the Resistance’s camp would hear them. While Jon tapped at her clit and tried to maneuver her panties down her legs however she slid her hands from her hair to his waist, slipping a hand in his boxers and delighting at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>his length felt in her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Dany stroked him again the man below her growled and wrenched her hand away, pulling a page out of her book and flipping them so that he had her hands pinned to the bed. Daenerys </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed this most recent move, stretching and squirming seductively underneath him, trying to entice him into filling her with his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if every bit of honor that she had regained in the past weeks had vanished as she lay there, bucking her hips wantonly as Jon planted kisses along her abdomen, his eyes never leaving hers as his mouth journeyed steadily south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally reached where she needed him however Dany realized with a frustrated groan that her panties were still on. Jon, however, had it in for, looking at her with deceptively innocent puppy dog eyes as he licked her through the black fabric until she was practically arching off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Take it off Jon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly Jon seemed to think their little game was still going, because he gave her a small smirk and continued on, licking as he pleased while she suffered. Then Daenerys had the most genius thought that had ever occurred to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising one shaky hand and drawing her strength from the wealth of lust induced energy currently drenching their bond, Dany froze her partner where he knelt, the surprise in his eyes giving more satisfaction than was probably right. She took a few deep breaths and sat up shoving the drenched panties down her legs and tossing them on the floor before turning her attention to the frozen man still kneeling in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I quite like you like this Jon… you can’t tease me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon, of course, gave no response, just looked at her with those dark eyes as she spread out before him, his dark look triggering her more wicked instincts as she slipped two fingers inside herself. Dany moaned softly as he watched, waiting with bated breath for her hold on him to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh I can feel you fighting it Jon… hmmm if only you were here to help me with my problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hold was slipping and she watched as he growled out an answer and played along with her antics. Dany was glad he did because his voice had her growing wetter than she thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What problem i-is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a wink, a slight sweat breaking out on her brow as she tried to keep herself stimulated and him frozen still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See I’m just not quite as </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied </span>
  </em>
  <span>as I thought I’d be when I came over to your side Jon… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she let go, barely able to get a breath in before Jon was on her, his hands rubbing up her sides as he notched himself between her legs, the head of him kissing her folds so that Dany practically trembled with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing! That’s why I froze y- OH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany gasped as he entered smoothly, bottoming out and kissing her deeply while she still struggled to accommodate his size, she was confident that </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the previous guys had been quite this impressive. It was as if they were made for each other, and if the way they fused together perfectly and just stayed that way for a few moments was any indication, their bond seemed to think the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re perfect together… two that are one… a dyad… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he kissed up her neck softly however Dany broke from her pleasure induced coma, eyes clearing a little as he whispered in her ear, his voice as raspy with pleasure as hers was. “Is it alright if I move now Dany? You’re squeezing the life out of me love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed nodding frantically as he began to move inside her, pulling back and pushing back in slowly, making her take every inch before retreating again. It was sweet glorious torture, and Dany was screaming his name so loudly that at this rate the whole camp would know about them by morning. But Daenerys couldn’t care less, instead, she breathlessly begged him to go faster, her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts as her gentle Jedi picked up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jon hiked both of her legs over his shoulders and slid home again however Dany lost it, sobbing and warning that she was close as she stared hard at the perfect picture he made above her. His wild curls and dark eyes fixed upon her lusty expression, Dany was confident she was red-faced and looked like a tomato but Jon bit his lip and moaned as he stared at her. She didn’t usually like being on the bottom… not ever. But with Jon... It was a whole different fantastic experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m going to-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pressed a kiss to her right ankle as he pistoned in and out of her, the tip of his cock hitting a hidden spot deep within her that made her vision go white briefly, Jon’s groans bringing her back to earth. Just before it felt as if she would combust if she didn’t come soon he pulled her up and closer to him, dropping her legs to the side as he held her and Dany came hard in his arms. The feeling of his seed filling her was enough to send her rocketing off the edge, moaning in his ear as her walls convulsed around his cock, milking him dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he fell on top of her she sighed heavily, the built-up tension from the last few hectic weeks of her new life unwinding slowly as her nephew lay on her chest, his cock still softening within her. Dany eyed the black head of hair she had been toying with idly and whispered into the falcon’s quite quarters,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her cheeks could glow red at the realization of what had just slipped out she heard a soft snore and looked down to see his arms wrapped around her middle and his eyes slammed shut, his even deep breathing giving her the reassurance that he was most likely a deep sleeper and had not heard her slip up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Daenerys drifted off in his arms, there was a small fiery part of her heart that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Finale</strong>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“DANY!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon coughed up ash as he squinted through the flames of the star destroyer’s wrecked landing bay, his center of gravity thrown off completely as the ship began its final descent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fact that the command ship was going down, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t scare him. What did was that he couldn’t find her. His headstrong aunt had leapt from the flames as the last of the troop carriers were leaving, heaving a battered and unconscious man wearing a First Order issued uniform into his arms. Jon knew in an instant it was Grey, the one person Dany would have wanted to save from her old master’s wreck of an empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, rather than coming back with them and despite his passionate protests Daenerys threw herself over the high flames, a dangerous glint in her eye as she told him there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘One last thing that needed to be done’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thick smoke was making his eyes water as he heard Arya’s voice in his ear faintly, shouting at him worriedly, and as much as he wanted to respond the signal was so broken up he was confident she wouldn’t be able to hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAENERYS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was raw and hoarse as he struggled further into the wreckage, bracing himself against the ship’s gravitational pull while he searched for a speck of silver amidst the flames. Finally to his left, he heard a grunt of pain followed by a terrified scream, a sound that cut through the sound of screeching machinery like a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon ran to the source of the sound without thinking, his instincts assuring him that it wasn't Dany’s scream but his heart beating out of his chest at the slim possibility. When he finally came to a flame enveloped corner of the landing bay the sight he saw before was as beautiful as it was terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stood above a disheveled red-haired woman with her saber poised at the unfortunate victim’s throat, her whimpered pleas falling on deaf ears as she pressed the laser edged blade closer. Jon noticed her silver hair had come out of its complex braids forming a halo above her head that contrasted sharply with the murder written clearly in her violet eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same murderous look he’d seen the night he lost the father he never knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DANY STOP!” He roared partly so that she’d hear him over the flames and partly because she needed to snap out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she glanced up, startled, and caught his gaze her eyes looked haunted, akin to how they often were before she’d chosen him over Cersei. He stepped closer to her and clipped his saber to his belt as an act of reassurance, holding his hand out to her in an ironic imitation of what she’d done to him ages ago, in another burning spaceship just like this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dany please, I know she hurt you, stood by and watched while you were helpless, but please </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust me</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I say killing her won’t give you any more peace than killing Rhaegar did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her brother's name, she flinched imperceptibly, staring at the redheaded woman long and hard before lowering her saber slowly. When she looked back to him for reassurance Jon nodded encouragingly, instinctively pushing what little strength he had left to her through their bond as she drew closer to the cowering woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany knelt before her and brushed her fingertips along the trembling woman’s forehead, watching for a moment as her body went slack and she passed out. Then she got up and walked past him, the woman’s unconscious body floating and following Dany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon followed quietly, noticing worriedly that his lover’s legs were burned in multiple places. The fear must have been potent enough that Dany sensed it because she glanced back at him curiously with a soft expression on her face that surprised him given their current situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the center of the burning wreck that had been the landing bay they stood together, Jon frantically trying to patch their location through to Arya, who he knew was on the falcon with Chewy. All he was getting, however, was static and interference, Dany’s yelp of fear almost giving him a heart attack as he reached for her instinctively. She was pulled to his side moments before a portion of the floor gave way completely, her unconscious charge hovering near them safely above the flames as Jon wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became clear to him as more fiery wreckage crashed and burned around them that Arya and Chewy wouldn’t reach them in time, the gaping landing entrance flashing by at almost lightspeed as the star destroyer plummeted further and faster. The only reason the three of them weren’t free falling was because of the energy he and Dany were spending trying to hold them all to what little solid footing they had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at the woman who had her hand around his waist beside him, her enchanting eyes glazed over from either the smoke or the realization that their time together was coming to an end much faster than they’d anticipated. When she turned to him with a tearful grin she looked as if she was struggling with what to say to him over the sound of explosions and the screams of melting machinery. Jon knew what she wanted to say, he’d heard it the night before, after they’d been joined body and soul for the very first and seemingly last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d whispered her admission into the dark so quietly that he might’ve missed it had his head not been lying right on top of her, the vibrations from her voice and the surprised declaration all he needed to fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Of course, Daenerys didn’t know this… and so he let her continue with her admission as if it was the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon I- thank you for stopping me,” she looked at him with big eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she continued, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her even as the ship gave a horrible lurch, a chunk of the floor to the right of them falling through in a fiery explosion. “I know Dany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him sheepishly, color obviously not from the heat of the fire flushing her cheeks as she opened her mouth to backtrack, but Jon cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys grinned at him, the fire reflected beautifully in her lavender eyes as they turned in one another’s arms, their lips brushing against each others chastely as what Jon could only describe as the most lovely kiss he’d ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a blinding white light very rudely interrupted them, and he was actually quite pissed off for a moment before the ship’s loading doors opened and a familiar growl greeted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chewie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany gave a cry of delight and ran to their rescuers with Jon and the redheaded woman in tow, and once they were inside he ran to the nearest window, watching as the star destroyer sunk out of sight and splintered into two before his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Arya came hurtling into the loading room, grinning ear to ear as she hugged them both in turn, and then waited, seeming to enjoy the suspense they were left in until the little ex-stormtrooper clearly couldn’t contain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE DID IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie roared along with them as he and Dany broke into breathless laughter, getting up to hug Arya tight between them in the middle of the loading room until the laughter had subsided and there was only silent gratitude that each of them had survived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he felt Dany’s hand grab his around the hug Jon felt lighter than he had in years, the joy in his heart expanding until he felt so full of it, he smiled into his friends’ shoulders until his cheeks hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missandei!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw her friend come running through the celebrating crowd and wrapped her in a tight hug, the taller woman’s curly hair tickling Dany’s face as they held each other. Missandei had been the first to really make her feel at home amongst the rebels and once she, Jon, Arya, and Chewie had landed she had been worried sick about her friend. The Naathi woman had stormed a star destroyer on foot with a squadron of troops and was now tearing up as she pulled away from Daenerys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany watched curiously however when her friend’s eyes drifted and focused on a spot just beyond her, her perfect brows raising slightly as her eyes darted back to Dany’s. Before her very eyes her friend flushed a little feigning casual interest as she asked, “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to find Grey sitting off to the side uncomfortable, covered in scratches and streaks of smoke and looking around with wide eyes at the tearful reunions happening all around him. Daenerys looked back to her friend with a knowing grin, “That’s Grey, he was the only one worth saving from that horrible place in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy’s eyes softened and she gripped Dany’s hand tightly as a medic walked by them, obviously going to ask Grey if he needed any attention. Daenerys nudged her friend and nodded in the direction of the medic and her bandages, “There’s your chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei gave her an embarrassed grin and quickly stopped the other woman, grabbing the bandages and speaking to her quickly before heading over to where Grey was sitting. Daenerys tried to withhold another grin when she saw Grey look up at her friend with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of them both sitting there together reminded her inexplicably of Arya and Margaery, and when she turned and found the x-wing pilot hugging BB-8 Dany made her way towards her. She knew the pilot still harbored some resentment towards her but she gave her a quick hug anyways, pulling back and smiling at the woman’s surprised expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re alive Margaery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked her head and to Dany’s delight gave her a small smile, responding genuinely with a more reserved, “I’m glad you made it too Targaryen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then almost mirroring Missy’s actions from just moments earlier the x-wing pilot turned her attention to a spot just beyond Daenerys’ peripheral vision. When she turned to look she wasn’t surprised to find that the brunette’s gaze was fixed on Jon and Arya, Daenerys was instantly distracted as Jon began pulling his hair up away from his face, momentarily mesmerized by the sight of his arms flexing as he pulled at his hair. Margaery’s amused sigh broke her from her trance, “You too huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to find the beautiful pilot looking melancholy and Daenerys felt as if she was missing something. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>me too</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery crossed her arms and began to toe at a rock near BB-8 eyeing the small droid as she shook her head, “I mean how many women on this moon are in love with Jon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys bristled, the hot flash of possessiveness that shot through her spurring her terse reply. “I’m confident it’s just me Marg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Arya-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding now the miscommunication Dany cut her off mid-sentence, “Arya has no romantic feelings for Jon, I can assure you her affections she saves for you and you only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usually swaggering and confident pilot before her turned a delicate shade of red at the suggestion and Dany turned to find Jon staring at her suspiciously. When the both of them started coming towards them Margaery began to panic slightly, arguing with her droid as Arya drew closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BB-8 you can’t be serious… she does not stare when I’m not looking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys snickered softly, it seemed the droid agreed with her. But even Dany didn’t see what was coming next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jon and Arya arrived Margaery opened her mouth to greet them and instead was greeted with Arya throwing herself into the pilot’s arms and kissing her. Dany brought a hand to her mouth in shock, but when the surprise wore off and Marg began kissing her back with enthusiasm Arya reached back and Jon gave her a high-five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they backed away and gave the two some privacy she rounded on Jon with mock anger, but really she couldn’t stop grinning. “Tell me that was not your idea.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no she came up with that all by herself, I was just giving her a pep-talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and missing her heeled boots as she did so. Jon didn’t seem to mind however as he tucked tugged her closer and brought her head under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to tell me why my head was suddenly filled with your voice saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine mine mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Dany’s turn to flush red, glad that Jon wasn’t looking at her face as he rested his chin on her head. She clutched at his arms and watched as the rest of the Resistance celebrated their victory, feeling more at peace than she ever had as she whispered to him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they had all the time in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all for now folks! *bows* Please let me know if anyone would be interested in an epilogue one-shot with targlings, fluff, smut and the like. I love writing for this universe so I would be open to the idea!</p><p>Leave some feedback below if you enjoyed, positive comments fuel me! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>